Revival : la nouvelle vie de Tom
by s-ia0803
Summary: One-shot "La renaissance de Tom après son viol. Bill et son petit garçon de deux ans, Leni, font irruption dans sa vie et l'aideront à reprendre goût à la vie" NCS léger , slash, M-preg allusion , lemon


Le premier vrai OS de ma création. Il est assez long, peut-être à lire en plusieurs fois.

Petits warnings : NCS, slash et M-preg...

Le viol n'est pas décrit de façon gore, et il n'y a qu'une légère allusion au M-prg mais si vous n'aimez pas ces deux styles, ne lisez pas.

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous vous régalerez...

* * *

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Les volets étaient fermés et n'avaient pas été tirés depuis des jours. Lui, était roulé en boule sur son lit, sous sa grosse couette, ses joues baignées de larmes. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas bougé.  
Quatre jours plus tôt, il s'était fait violer et maintenant, il voulait mourir.

Tout aurait pourtant dû bien se passer. Cela faisait deux ans tout pile qu'il était avec Sasha et ce soir là, ils auraient dû passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux.

Seulement, il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Sasha était bizarre. Nerveux, sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit. Il avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais Sasha lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses affaires en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait préféré laisser tomber pour le moment. Il espérait lui changer les idées avec cette petite soirée.

Pourtant, à peine une heure après qu'il soit arrivé, quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte et Sasha, qui s'était montré extrêmement nerveux depuis son arrivée, s'était levé précipitamment pour aller répondre. Il avait alors entendu son petit ami parler avec un autre homme. Un homme dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Leur échange avait duré cinq petites minutes, avec des éclats de voix, suivis de chuchotements précipités, et il avait entendu la porte se fermer. Il avait bêtement cru que l'inconnu était partit et qu'enfin Sasha allait se détendre et venir se rasseoir sur le canapé, pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots d'amour.

Mais pourtant, il avait vu Sasha revenir avec cet homme. Cet homme dont il ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage à présent. Des cheveux courts très noirs, des yeux bleus, des lèvres très fines, plus petit que lui mais plus costaud. Son regard semblait mauvais, presque carnassier et il s'était sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise. Il avait un peu penché la tête en avant pour essayer d'apercevoir Sasha, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière l'inconnu, dans un coin plus sombre, que la faible lumière qu'ils avaient allumée pour donner à la pièce une ambiance tamisée, intime, ne parvenait pas à éclairer. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et refusaient de se poser sur lui. Il avait pourtant remarqué qu'ils étaient comme éteints et c'est à cet instant qu'il prit réellement peur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, demander des explications à Sasha, l'homme s'était approché de lui et lui avait agrippé le bras violemment avant de le remettre sur pied. Il avait tenté de se débattre, de faire lâcher prise à cet homme mais il s'était reçu un coup de poing tellement puissant, que ça l'avait étourdit et qu'il n'avait plus eu la tête à se défendre.

Très vite, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé nu entre les mains de ce monstre qui l'effrayait. Une fois de plus, il avait tenté de se débattre, d'échapper à ce qu'il savait qui allait arriver mais l'homme le jeta à plat ventre sur le canapé en lui tenant les poignets serrés dans le dos et sans le prévenir le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à grandes eaux et il avait imploré à la pitié, il avait demandé de l'aide à Sasha, qu'il savait là, tout près. Mais celui-ci n'était pas venu et à bout de force, il avait cessé de se débattre et avait continué de pleurer, en silence, car le bruit rendait l'homme encore plus violent dans ses coups de reins et lui faisait lever la main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait fermé les yeux très fort et avait essayé de se rendre sourd à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il espérait de cette façon parvenir à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire violer par un inconnu dans l'appartement de son petit-ami, qui ne faisait rien pour venir l'aider.

Après des minutes qui lui avaient en fait parues être des heures interminables d'une souffrance sans nom, l'homme s'était laissé aller dans son corps meurtrit. Il n'avait pas osé se relever de peur de croiser ce regard glacial qui lui avait fait si froid dans le dos. Il était resté là, allongé à plat ventre, à attendre qu'enfin il s'en aille. Il pouvait entendre les éclats de rire provenant du film qui continuait à se jouer à la télé, comme si rien n'était.

**«- La prochaine fois que tu es en retard de payement, c'est à toi que je ferai ça »** résonna la voix dure et cassante de l'inconnu, qui s'adressait sans aucun doute possible à Sasha. Tom pouvait même presque l'imaginer debout, à côté du sofa, se tenant près de Sasha, le regardant droit dans les yeux en pointant seulement son corps du doigt, comme s'il était un vulgaire objet.

Il les avait entendu s'éloigner sans un mot de plus et enfin, il s'était levé péniblement, toujours sanglotant. Il avait renfilé son boxer, en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la main et en secouant la tête. Il s'était dirigé tremblotant et vacillant vers la salle-de-bains. Sur son chemin, il avait croisé Sasha. De loin, il l'avait vu faire un pas vers lui mais il s'était reculé, les traits de son visage déformés en une moue où se mêlaient l'incompréhension et le dégoût. Il était resté sourd aux 'pardons' innombrables de Sasha qui le suivait et s'était enfermé dans la petite salle-de-bains, froide et sombre, sans fenêtres. Il avait fermé la porte à clé et s'était laissé glisser contre elle, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps. Il avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse et avait reposé sa tête dessus et ses sanglots avait redoublé d'intensité, réalisant seulement à cet instant l'étendue de l'horreur qu'il venait de subir. Sasha, ne se droguait plus, il le lui avait promis... alors pourquoi ?

Il n'avait entendu que très vaguement Sasha lui murmurer de l'autre côté de la porte un dernier pardon avant de repartir, il ne savait où.

Combien de temps il était resté là, il l'ignorait. Des heures certainement, sans bouger, juste à pleurer, à faire ressortir sa peine sur le carrelage froid de la petite pièce. Il avait tout de même finit par se relever pour aller prendre une douche et se nettoyer de toute la crasse que ce monstre avait laissée sur lui.

Il s'était glissé dans la cabine et s'était placé sous le pommeau de douche, laissant l'eau brûlante enlever la sensation désagréable qu'avait laissés les doigts de son agresseur. Il avait fermé les yeux et vidé son esprit de tout, tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Ce genre de choses, n'arrivaient donc pas qu'aux autres finalement. Que faut-il faire dans un instant pareil ? Se foutre par la fenêtre ? Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Se forger une carapace ? Demander de l'aide ?  
S'il n'avait pas toujours considéré le suicide comme une preuve de lâcheté, il aurait très certainement attrapé un rasoir et se serait tranché les veines dans la seconde et sans hésitation...mais il ne pouvait pas. Quand son père avait eu ce même geste des années plus tôt, les laissant seuls sa mère et lui, il s'était juré de ne jamais faire ce genre de chose. Ceux qui restaient étaient bien trop tristes par la suite.  
Tous ses gestes à partir de cet instant devinrent automatiques. Il s'était séché, s'était habillé et était allé sonner chez sa mère. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui dire mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans son grand appartement.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fils était pâle, ses yeux rougis, il semblait sur le point de pleurer encore et s'il allait bien, il ne serait pas venu sonner chez elle à 2h30 du matin.

A partir de là, elle avait lui posé tout un tas de questions auxquelles il répondait en hochant ou en secouant la tête. Au moment où elle lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sasha, il s'était à nouveau effondré en sanglots et avait réussi à lui avouer entre deux hoquets, ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle l'avait conduit sur le champ à l'hôpital pour le faire examiner. Il était encore passé entre les mains d'inconnus pour se faire examiner et avait pleuré tout du long même s'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il en passe par là. Ensuite, la police était venue et lui avait posé des questions pour en connaître un peu plus sur son agression.

***  
Cela faisait quatre jours que son attaque avait eu lieu et il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis, s'enfouissant de plus en plus profondément dans son malheur et sa détresse, se passant sans cesse la scène de son viol dans sa tête.

Après être sortis du commissariat, sa mère lui avait proposé de passer chez lui pour récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires, les plus utiles dans l'immédiat. Ensuite, ils avaient repris le chemin de la maison familiale.  
Il s'était installé tout naturellement dans son ancienne chambre d'ado. Elle était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé en quittant le nid sept ans plus tôt, à dix-huit ans. Une bonne dizaine de posters de rap et hip-hop tapissaient les murs blancs et son lit était encore recouvert de sa parure Simpson.

Il avait déposé sa valise au pied de son lit, sur l'épaisse moquette bleu sombre dont sa chambre était recouverte. Il ne l'avait ouverte que pour sortir ses caleçons et sa trousse de toilette.  
A vrai dire, il ne se levait que pour ça. Aller dans la salle-de-bain pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels, pour se débarbouiller sommairement et se brosser les dents.

La première chose qu'il avait faite en pénétrant dans son ancienne salle-de-bain avait été de masquer le miroir rond au dessus du lavabo avec une vieille serviette éponge verte. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son reflet lui renvoyer l'image d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans faible, perdu et abattu. Cela lui avait serré le cœur et soulevé l'estomac et il s'était immédiatement penché au-dessus de la cuvette des WC pour recracher un peu de bile, lui laissant un affreux goût acide, immonde dans la bouche.

Il sursauta en entendant la poignée de sa porte s'enclencher et sa porte s'ouvrir. C'était bête, il savait que c'était sa mère qui lui apportait son repas, en vérifiant qu'il allait bien au passage. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'avoir ce genre de réaction en entendant quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui.

**« -Tom, mon chéri, ça va ? »** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de compassion et de tristesse.

Elle déposa le plateau de nourriture au sol et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tout près de lui. Il s'éloigna imperceptiblement. Elle tendit un bras vers son visage et effleura sa joue gauche du bout des doigts. Cette fois, il se recula vivement, presque violemment et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il entendit sa mère soupirer de désemparement et eut un petit sanglot étouffé. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi face à sa mère mais tout était trop frais. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le contact humain pour l'instant. Même celui de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

**« -J'aimerais que tu manges un peu d'accord ? »** lui demanda-t-elle en se levant et en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit de son fils.

Elle se releva et l'observa un instant. Son garçon, son tout petit garçon était complètement détruit. Comment quelqu'un avait pu oser lui faire tant de mal ?

Lui qui d'ordinaire était si fier, marchant la tête haute, un sourire rayonnant mangeant son visage entier. Il était la bonté et la joie de vivre incarnées. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide.

Elle s'éloigna de son lit et referma la porte derrière elle en silence.

Il se retrouva donc une fois de plus seul dans l'obscurité et le silence rassurant de sa chambre . Une douce odeur vint lui titiller les narines, envahissant tout son être, faisant gargouiller son ventre. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi, soit plus de vingt quatre heures. Il se redressa lentement et se pencha pour attraper son plateau repas, où reposait un bol de soupe carotte-pomme de terre fumant. Elle avait une belle couleur orange et une texture fluide. Sa mère lui avait préparé quelque chose qu'il aimait et qui se mangeait facilement.  
Il se saisit du bol de crème fraîche qu'elle avait prit le soin de déposer dans un coin. Elle savait que c'était son péché mignon et il sourit, attendrit de l'attention. Il en piocha une grosse cuillerée et la versa dans sa soupe, la touillant ensuite pour faire tout fondre.

Il porta la première cuillère à sa bouche et se laissa immédiatement envahir par une agréable tiédeur. Cela lui fit du bien et comme par miracle l'apaisa petit à petit. Pour une fois depuis quelques jours, son esprit ne vagabonda pas une seule fois à la nuit fatidique de son viol. Au contraire, en ouvrant les yeux, il se surprit à penser à son adolescence, son environnement l'y aidant beaucoup.

Il avait suivit un cursus littéraire au lycée et son bac en poche, il avait décidé de prendre des cours à distance pour pouvoir passer un concours d' ATSEM. C'était certainement étrange pour un homme mais, non, son choix était arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs et cela lui avait cruellement manqué mais aussi et surtout, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, il était gay, ce qui impliquait que la réalisation d'une famille lui était quasi impossible.

La vie était devenue un véritable rayon de soleil depuis qu'il travaillait dans l'école maternelle de son village d'enfance, dans la classe des petits.

Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré Sasha de cette façon, quand un jour le jeune homme était venu chercher son petit frère. Un petit sourire par-ci, un regard par-là et les deux garçons avaient accrochés.

Il avait toujours été au courant des problèmes d'addiction de Sasha et l'avait aidé à s'en débarrasser. Au début de leur relation, Sasha suivait déjà un programme, un peu éprouvant et il l'avait soutenu. Vraiment, il avait cru que la drogue n'était plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir.

Il n'avait rien soupçonné ni rien vu venir. Pour lui, sa relation était un véritable miracle, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il n'avait jamais cru Sasha faible au point de replonger ou même cruel au point de le jeter en pâture à son dealer, pour avoir du retard dans ses payements.

Et voilà qu'il repensait à ça. Peu importe ce à quoi il pensait, ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse à Sasha et à son viol. Tout cela le rendait tellement malade. Il reposa son bol sur le plateau et bondit hors de son lit pour se ruer dans la salle de bain où il vida son estomac du peu qu'il venait d'avaler.

Des larmes brûlantes traçaient leur chemin humide sur ses joues pour venir mourir dans son cou. Il rabaissa la lunette des toilettes et posa sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots pitoyables, faisant vibrer son corps des pieds à la tête.

Qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? Si le moindre contact humain l'effrayait ? S'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ça ?  
Il avait entendu l'infirmière qui l'avait examiné suggérer à sa mère de l'emmener voir un psychiatre qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Quand sa mère lui avait exposé cette option, il l'avait ignoré faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Sur le moment, ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il ne se voyait pas aller raconter ses malheurs à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et à la mine contrite, affreusement compatissante. Rien que d'y penser, il s'était sentit mal et humilié.

Une nouvelle interrogation dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Combien d'homme se faisait violer ? Etait-il de la catégorie des faibles qui ne savaient pas se défendre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé plus fort de repousser son violeur. Mais il avait eu tellement mal et avait eu tellement peur que s'il se débattait trop fort, l'autre l'aurait tué...

Que penserait un psychiatre, s'il apprenait qu'il s'était fait violer ? Il se moquerait de lui ? L'humilierait un peu plus ? Non, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre rendez-vous chez un spécialiste.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, à genoux sur le carrelage froid, piteusement affalé contre la cuvette des toilettes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas se donner une chance et aller consulter. Ça ne faisait que cinq jours mais déjà sa vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Il se relava péniblement et se rinça la bouche à grandes eaux. Il en avait tellement marre de tout cela, il se sentait minable. Vraiment.

Il retourna dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit. Sa grosse couette remontée jusqu'au nez, en position fœtale, il s'endormit pour une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, pour finalement se réveiller trempé de sueur quelques heures plus tard.

Il repoussa sa couette à ses pieds d'un geste vif et agacé et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. L'air de ce mois de février était glacial, sans doute la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Les bras de Tom, qui n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon se recouvrirent d'une violente chair de poule...mais il s'en moquait. Mettre le nez dehors, littéralement, après trois jours passés enfermé dans les confins de sa chambre, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Le vent semblait balayer toutes ses peurs, les emportant loin, très loin de lui.

La rue de son quartier était éclairée par de puissants lampadaires et était vide de toutes âmes. Un sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude l'envahit alors. Ainsi donc, voilà qu'il devenait agoraphobe.

Est-ce que sa vie allait vraiment se résumer à ça désormais ? Devenir un homme de la nuit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, fuyant les rayons du soleil à la manière des vampires ?

Il resta là jusqu'à ce que la morsure du froid devienne insupportable et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, il avait prit une importante décision et il était déterminé à en parler à sa mère. Après tout, c'était chez elle, c'était à elle de voir si ce qu'il avait en tête était réalisable. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il lui semblait que ça l'aiderait.

Il se débarrassa de sa couette, la jetant à ses pieds. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste lent et tremblant. Dans le couloir, il frissonna. De froid ou de peur, il n'était pas bien sûr. C'était le première fois en plusieurs jours qu'il osait quitter le cocon de sa chambre et il dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter dans la pièce derrière lui.

Un bruit lointain lui parvint aux oreilles, lui signifiant que sa mère était déjà debout, et qu'elle lui préparait comme tous les matins son petit-déjeuner. Il s'avança dans la semi-obscurité et entra en douceur dans la cuisine, où il vit sa mère, comme il l'avait prédit, en train de faire chauffer un bol de café.

Il s'assit à table et attendit qu'elle se retourne et le voit avant de prendre la parole. Quand enfin elle lui fit face, elle eut un petit sursaut et faillit tâcher son chemisier rose pâle de café. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'il se trouve là. Le moment de stupeur passé, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant tendrement, de ce sourire que seule une maman peut avoir, et après avoir déposé le bol sur la table, elle lui effleura la joue de sa main droite. Il réfréna de justesse son envie de se reculer.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon grand? »** lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
**« -J'ai eu une idée cette nuit... »**commença-t-il en baissant les yeux. **« Je ne me sens pas encore capable de retourner travailler mais, je crois que le contact avec des enfants pourrait m'aider. Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais garder des enfants à domicile? »** lui demanda-t-il timidement, en se tortillant les doigts et sans jamais oser rencontrer le regard de sa mère.

Cette dernière se trouva surprise de cette idée mais n'avait aucune objection à y opposer. Après tout, elle savait mieux que quiconque que les enfants étaient la passion de son fils. Il n'aurait pas à passer son temps avec des adultes, à part au moment où les parents emmenaient ou venaient récupérer leurs enfants et en général, c'étaient les mamans qui s'occupaient de cela. Peut-être la présence douce et calme des bambins arriverait à chasser les démons de Tom, et en aucun cas elle ne souhaitait être un obstacle à la remontée à la surface de son fils. C'était après tout une thérapie comme une autre et elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que c'était certainement là la clé du bonheur de son fils et de sa nouvelle vie. Aussi, elle accepta sur le champ et l'aida même à faire les démarches. Démission de son ancien travail et petites annonces dans les journaux et commerces locaux.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Dix jours, dix nuits durant lesquels, son esprit fut concentré uniquement sur la tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Il était déterminé à mener ce projet à bien et récupérer un semblant de vie. Son premier jour de travail commençait aujourd'hui et il sentait le stress monter en lui, lentement mais surement.

Depuis le jour où il avait annoncé à sa mère son envie de garder des enfants à domicile, il avait beaucoup prit sur lui et avait de par le fait, fait beaucoup d'effort. Il ne restait plus cloîtré dans sa chambre en permanence, passant pas mal de temps en compagnie de sa mère, dans la cuisine ou sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Bien sûr, ses angoisses n'avaient pas complètement disparues et refaisaient surface régulièrement. Quand il prenait sa douche le plus souvent. Il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs submergeaient son être entier. Alors, il pouvait laisser échapper sa peine, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau brûlantes qui se fracassaient sur son visage. Et même la chaleur de l'eau n'empêchait pas des frissons de recouvrir sa peau et son corps de se mettre à trembler.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt content de lui. Ses cauchemars se faisaient moins fréquents, ses nuits étaient plus calmes. Il avait simplement prit l'habitude de se lever vers les une heure du matin et de se mettre à la fenêtre pour humer l'air frais de la nuit. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Cependant malgré ses progrès, une boule douloureuse s'était logée dans sa gorge et dans son estomac depuis la veille et il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Ce matin même, sa mère avait reprit le travail après quinze jours de repos et il se sentait terriblement et affreusement seul dans la maison vide.

Aussi quand il entendit la sonnette retentir, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il descendit les marches calmement, en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand il se retrouva derrière la porte, il souffla un bon coup, réajusta une dernière fois son t-shirt xxl et abaissa la poignée. Là, dans les bras d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, se tenait un petit garçon à la chevelure blonde légèrement bouclée. Son pouce était entortillé dans les oreilles de son lapin en peluche et il le suçotait avidement en regardant Tom avec de grands yeux où se mêlaient à la fois timidité et curiosité.

Tom se sentit fondre sur place devant ce regard bleu perçant et laissa rentrer le mère et son fils dans le hall d'entrée. Quand il se retourna vers eux après avoir fermé la porte, il vit que la femme était agenouillée devant son enfant, lui retirant déjà son petit blouson marron tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants pour calmer ses angoisses. Il sourit attendrit devant ce spectacle.

Quand la femme se releva après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front du petit garçon et qu'elle fit face à Tom, celui-ci s'aperçut pour la première fois du manque de formes de la jeune maman.

**« -Voilà Leni! Il est un peu timide parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers mais sinon, c'est un très gentil petit garçon. »** dit la femme d'une voix grave, étrangement masculine.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise en s'apercevant de la véritable nature de la personne qui se tenait face à lui, le petit blouson dans ses bras et un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, ne prêtant déjà plus attention aux paroles de l'inconnu. Il se retrouva bien vite acculé contre le mur derrière lui et croisa ses deux bras sur son torse, en une position de bouclier. La peur venait de refaire son apparition en quelques secondes seulement, le tétanisant complètement. Il avait froid à l'intérieur mais de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

L'homme se rendit alors compte que Tom avait changé d'attitude du tout au tout et stoppa net son flot de paroles. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. En général, les gens le prenaient pour une femme et devenaient tout de suite beaucoup plus froid et distant quand ils s'apercevaient qu'en réalité, il était un homme. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Tom lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dégoûté ou surpris mais bel et bien effrayé. Il ne savait trop comment agir...s'il avait décidé de laisser son fils dans les mains d'une nounou, c'est parce qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas le retirer maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il décida d'abréger les recommandations et dit au revoir à son fils. Il trouverait une autre solution pour le lendemain mais pour l'instant c'était sa seule alternative.

**« -Bon...je reviendrai le chercher à 18h. »** dit-il à Tom après avoir dit au revoir à son bébé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il passa devant Tom, il le sentit nettement tressaillir mais préféra ne pas y prêter d'attention. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte d'entrée, il se retourna une dernière fois et vit que Tom le dévisageait avec appréhension. Ce grand et bel homme semblait terrorisé comme une proie face à son chasseur et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, son cœur se serra. Il lui lança un sourire approximatif et sortit sans attendre de réponse. Il se doutait qu'il n'en n'aurait certainement pas eu de toute façon.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche en remontant le col de son manteau noir. La neige commençait à tomber et sa détermination était sur le point de faillir. C'était la première fois en plusieurs mois qu'il laissait Leni entre les mains de quelqu'un étranger à sa famille alors forcément c'était dur pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas aller travailler, les fins de mois étaient déjà bien assez difficiles comme ça. Puis même si l'homme qui avait la garde de son fils pour la journée avait eu une réaction étrange face à lui, il lui faisait étrangement confiance. Il avait bien vu le regard bienveillant que l'homme avait posé sur son fils en le voyant la première fois. C'était le genre de détail qui n'échappait pas à une mère. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il grimpa dans le bus et alla s'asseoir au fond, sa place préférée.

De son côté, Tom avait eu un peu de mal à redescendre sur terre. Ce jeune papa l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à avoir à faire avec un homme sinon, à coup sûr, il n'aurait pas ouvert. Jamais de la vie. Il s'était sentit tellement vulnérable et oppressé en sa présence. Pourtant, l'autre n'avait été que douceur...seulement, il ne pouvait empêcher ce genre de réaction de se produire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un petit tiraillement au niveau de son baggy qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. L'enfant, doudou toujours en bouche, le regardait avec de grands yeux attentifs. Il ne put que lui sourire et glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés du gamin. Cet enfant avait besoin d'attention et il allait lui en offrir.

**« -Salut toi...moi c'est Tom. Et toi comment tu t'appelles? »** lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Le premier essai ne fut pas concluant puisque le petit avait toujours le lapinou dans sa bouche mais Tom lui demanda de le retirer et cette fois, il comprit parfaitement.

**« -Leni... »**répondit le petit d'une voix aigüe.  
**«- Viens, je vais te faire visiter...ensuite on ira jouer, d'accord? »** lui proposa Tom en lui tendant une main, que Leni s'empressa de serrer.

La matinée se passa très tranquillement. Leni était en effet un très gentil petit garçon, comme l'avait souligné le papa. Puis il s'exprimait assez bien pour un si jeune enfant. Tom n'avait aucun mal à le comprendre. Enfin presque aucun!

Les rires, et les jeux du petit le faisaient revivre. Littéralement. Lui-même souriait pratiquement en continu depuis l'arrivé du garçon. Il le savait, l'avait tout de suite sentit. Les enfants allaient l'aider à remonter la pente. Il en avait même presqu'oublier sa rencontre désastreuse avec le papa de Leni. Pourtant, d'ici quelques heures une nouvelle rencontre serait inévitable...seulement personne ne pouvait prédire comment elle allait se dérouler.

Quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau à l'heure dite, Tom se retrouva prit au dépourvu. Il était installé sur le canapé, un bras enroulé autour du petit corps de Leni qui était blottit contre lui, en train de regarder un dessin-animé. Ils étaient tous les deux totalement absorbé par ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais le bruit strident de la sonnette le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il allait devoir faire face à un homme. Peut-être même allait-il devoir répondre à certaines questions? Y arriverait-il? En serait-il capable? La tension commença à monter en lui et ses mains devinrent moites.

**« -Mutti! »** s'exclama gaiement Leni en se détachant précipitamment de Tom et en trottinant vers la porte d'entrée, doudou toujours en main.

Bien qu'encore stressé Tom ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'enthousiasme manifeste du bambin. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea d'un pas tremblotant vers la porte. Au passage, il attrapa Leni et le porta dans ses bras, le calant confortablement sur sa hanche gauche. Sans doute, la présence du petit lui donnerait du courage.

Il ouvrit la porte avec hésitation et baissa immédiatement la tête. Il ne voulait pas le voir, au cas où lui aussi lui ferait du mal, ainsi, il ne serait pas hanter par son image jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Leni se tortilla d'impatience dans ses bras et il le sentit se pencher en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps de s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle chute, le papa réceptionna Leni, qui rigola.

**« -Oh, j'ai bien l'impression que quelqu'un est content de me voir. »** se réjouit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, pour profiter pleinement du câlin que lui offrait son fils.

Il se passa un instant de flottement durant lequel personne ne parla. Tom se retint du mieux qu'il put de refermer la porte en claquant et de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas l'attitude à avoir.

**« -Euh...je pourrais rentrer pour récupérer les affaires de Leni, s'il vous plaît? »** demanda le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Tom releva la tête, sans le vouloir vraiment, et croisa le regard gêné du papa. Il hocha la tête en s'écartant un peu du passage pour le laisser passer et avala difficilement sa salive. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans le salon, sans jamais lâcher la porte, une sorte de point d'ancrage pour lui, nécessaire à sa survie.

Quelques instants plus tard le papa accompagné de son fils revint et lui fit face. Il sortit de son sac à mon main, son porte-feuille, duquel il extirpa un billet de cinquante euros, qu'il tendit à Tom. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec difficulté. Il n'osait pas vraiment tendre la main vers lui, des fois qu'il l'empoigne et l'entraîne plus loin pour lui faire des choses. Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit et il glissa le billet dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas comment agir et cette présence inconnue le tétanisait. Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur pouvaient s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sa bouche était sèche et un mal de tête commençait à le gagner. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, sa cage thoracique se comprimant douloureusement à chaque seconde qui passait.

**« -Euh...merci d'avoir gardé Leni aujourd'hui...mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne le ramène pas! »** termina-t-il d'une voix incertaine et à peine audible. Leni avait l'air d'aller bien et d'avoir passé une bonne journée mais quelque chose ne passait pas entre lui et Tom. C'était dommage!

A cet instant là, Tom aurait voulu pouvoir dire que non, vraiment, il pouvait ramener Leni. Qu'il le devait même, parce qu'il l'adorait déjà. Et malgré les tentatives qu'il fit pour s'exprimer, toutes restèrent vaines et il regarda simplement la petite famille s'éloigner, la gorge nouée. Il referma la porte et se traîna d'un pas morne vers le canapé. Il se laissa tomber dessus et s'étala de tout son long dessus. Il fixa le plafond, laissant ses larmes couler. Il les avait retenues durement toute la journée, et là, il fallait que ça sorte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il agisse comme un imbécile?

Ça avait bien sûr était dur de faire face à un homme à nouveau...même s'il ne lui avait rien fait, rien dit et qu'il semblait être plutôt gentil. Puis de toute façon, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait eu à être en son contact que pendant quinze minutes à tout casser. C'était bien peu comparé aux plus de huit heures qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Leni. L'adorable Leni.

Puis, est-ce que ça n'était pas ça aussi le but de cette manœuvre? Reprendre contact avec le réel? Cela impliquait aussi, ré-apprendre à côtoyer des hommes. Il s'endormit en réfléchissant à tout ça, se demandant qu'elle était la bonne décision.

Il se réveilla difficilement en entendant son prénom appelé d'une voix douce et soucieuse. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce et vit que sa mère le regardait d'un air bienveillant.

**« -Ça va? Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui? »**

Il haussa les épaules en se remémorant le fiasco de sa fin de journée.

**« -Parle-moi »** lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir et s'assit à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable.

**« -Il ne veut plus emmener son fils ici... »** expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explication à sa mère pour qu'elle imagine ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle savait que son fils n'allait toujours pas très bien et que ce n'était pas en un jour qu'il allait se rétablir. Mais cet échec devait vraiment l'anéantir au plus haut point.

**« -Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup tu sais? »** continua-t-il d'une voix enrouée. **« -Maman, j'ai eu peur...c'était un homme et je ne savais plus comment agir. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer à me confier Leni mais j'ai pas pu...je suis nul. »** termina-t-il, cette fois ne retenant plus ses émotions.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis la terrible nuit où quelqu'un avait abusé de son corps, il alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, lui réclamant une étreinte réconfortante. Elle fut alors partagée entre deux émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, la tristesse de son fils lui broyait le cœur mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il la laisse le consoler si intimement.

Elle resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblotant de Tom et le berça tendrement en lui caressant le visage.

**« -Mon bébé...tu n'aurais pas un moyen de le contacter ce monsieur pour lui expliquer? »  
« -Si, je crois qu'il m'avait laissé son numéro de portable sur la commode en partant ce matin. »  
« -Très bien...tu veux que je l'appelles? »** Lui demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses deux mains sur les joues de Tom, pour qu'il a regarde dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et se détacha lentement des bras de sa mère. Elle lui dit un léger baiser sur le front et se leva, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le téléphone.

Tom, lui, grimpa les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, pour se nettoyer de sa journée. Elle avait été tout de même épuisante. Un enfant de deux ans était toujours plein de vie et il en avait un peu perdu l'habitude. En se glissant sous le jet d'eau, il se rappela avec tendresse, la façon qu'avait Leni de s'exprimer. Avec un petit zozotement parfaitement adorable qui ferait craquer n'importe quel gros dur au cœur de pierre. Ça avait donc été bien simple pour lui de s'approprier celui de Tom en l'espace d'une journée seulement.

Pendant ce temps, sa mère était au téléphone avec le papa du petit Leni.

**« -Allô? Oui, bonsoir, je suis la maman de Tom Kaulitz...le jeune homme qui a gardé votre fils ****aujourd'hui. »  
« -Euh oui, bonsoir. Je m'appelle Bill... »**répondit le jeune homme, incertain. Pourquoi est-ce que la mère de cet homme l'appelait à plus de neuf heures du soir?  
**« -Mon fils m'a raconté sa journée et votre rencontre, qui, à première ne s'est pas très bien passée. »** poursuivit-elle.

Aucun reproche dans la voix. Bill ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette femme l'appelait.

**« -Non pas vraiment,** commença-t-il. **J'ai eu l'impression de le mettre mal à l'aise...alors, j'ai préféré tout arrêter là. »  
« -C'est un peu compliqué,** lui confia-t-elle. **Écoutez, je sais que ma démarche doit être surprenante mais mon fils est dans une période de sa vie très difficile et il a besoin d'aide. La seule façon qu'il ait trouvé d'aller mieux est d'être à nouveau en contact avec des enfants. Il aimerait beaucoup revoir votre petit garçon, Leni, »** lui expliqua-t-elle franchement.  
**« -Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas lui-même pour me le dire à ce compte là? »** Demanda-t-il surprit.  
**« -Jeune homme, je vais être franche avec vous...j'ai tellement besoin qu'il aille mieux. Il se trouve que mon fils a peur des hommes... »  
« -Oh...comment ça? »**

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, se persuader qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, en livrant à ce parfait inconnu les détails de la vie de son fils. Mais elle voulait croire que le petit Leni, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais qui avait su toucher son Tom de manière si rapide, serait la clé du bien-être de son fils. Si pour cela, il fallait qu'elle livre son plus terrible secret à ce Bill, alors elle le ferait sans regrets.

**« -Il a été victime d'un viol, il y a peu, »** dit-elle simplement et sans détours. Elle entendit Bill étouffer un cri de stupeur à l'autre bout du combiné. **« Les enfants c'est toute sa vie, et il pense qu'ils pourront l'aider à se remettre...je le pense aussi. Je connais mon fils. Alors, je vous en prie, ne tenez pas compte d'aujourd'hui et donnez lui la chance de mieux connaître votre enfant. Donnez lui juste une chance de se ré-ouvrir à la vie... »**le supplia-t-elle.

Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Il pouvait sentir son désespoir au bout du fil et il accepta. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait puisqu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre pour garder Leni. Puis, ce petit discours l'avait ému. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement l'attitude de Tom vis à vis de lui. Il n'aurait certainement pas agi différemment. Il se rappela alors soudainement le regard qu'avait posé Tom sur lui. Un regard terrifié qui lui avait retourné le cœur et l'âme...maintenant qu'il connaissait les vraies raisons de ce regard, ça lui souleva en plus l'estomac.

Il raccrocha le combiné et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son fils. Il dormait à poings fermés dans son petit lit à barreaux, une simple couverture blanche recouvrant son petit corps. Il sourit en voyant qu'il tenait fermement dans son poing serré, son petit doudou fétiche. Il ne le lâchait jamais. C'était toujours une véritable galère quand il lui fallait le laver, il devait user de mille et un stratagèmes pour lui subtiliser.

Le petit avait beaucoup parlé de Tom depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et Bill savait à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée. Il n'avait pas tout saisit mais il avait saisit l'essentiel pour comprendre que son fils s'était amusé, avait passé une bonne journée et qu'il appréciait déjà Tom. Ça avait été un soulagement pour le jeune papa. En général, Leni était très difficile pour accepter des nouvelles personnes dans sa vie. Et Tom, avait semble-t-il, passé le test haut la main.

Tom n'avait que très peu dormit cette nuit là, trois heures au grand maximum. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu le papa de Leni, Bill lui avait-elle appris, au téléphone et qu'il acceptait de faire un nouvel essai. Bien sûr ça lui avait fait plaisir de savoir que dans moins de vingt quatre heures il allait revoir le petit bout de chou mais sa joie s'était trouvée perturbé par la confrontation prochaine avec Bill. Il allait devoir faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour ne pas paniquer et avoir l'air civilisé.

Pendant près de dix minutes, il avait bataillé avec sa mère pour savoir exactement ce qui avait été dit au téléphone et s'était mis en colère quand elle lui avait avoué avoir mis Bill au courant de son problème. Il l'avait accusé de vouloir l'humilier, d'avoir donner à ce Bill la possibilité de se servir de sa faiblesse pour arriver à ses fins. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il s'était mis en colère, renversant tous les objets sur son bureau et sa commode avec de grands gestes énervés. Il avait pour le première fois trouvé un autre moyen pour faire ressortir sa peine et sa mère l'avait laissé faire, acceptant tous les reproches, aussi injustifiés soient-ils, de son fils. Elle était restée assise au bord du lit, les deux mains à plat sur ses genoux et le regard toujours fixé sur son garçon. Elle avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, sans émettre aucun son, aucun sanglot.

**« -Je voulais juste t'aider, pour que tu ailles mieux...excuse-moi. »** s'exclama-t-elle soudain, quand la colère de Tom s'était un peu calmée et qu'un relatif silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

Il avait alors regardé sa mère et s'était aperçut qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, surtout pas et en y réfléchissant bien, il savait qu'elle avait pensé bien agir. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'elle avait bien fait. Bill comprendrait ainsi toutes les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir par rapport à lui.

Il était allé s'asseoir à côté d'elle et avait prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et s'était excusé de son débordement.

**« -Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour moi, maman. J'ai juste eu peur, tu sais. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment d'infériorité et de vulnérabilité. J'ai juste peur de faire confiance à nouveau »  
« -Je sais mon chéri...ça va être dur encore quelques temps et après ça ira mieux. Je te le promets »** l'avait-elle rassuré et il l'avait crut sans mal. Sa maman avait toujours raison...comme toutes les mamans du monde.

Il lui avait fait un maigre sourire et s'était couché sous sa couette.

Maintenant, il était bientôt neuf heures et Leni et son papa ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Il se tenait prêt, debout, à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée, bien droit. Seul signe de nervosité, ses mains moites. Il se disait que s'il était bien préparé au coup de sonnette qui allait retentir d'ici peu, il arriverait à dompter son angoisse de façon plus efficace.

Peine perdue, puisque quand la joyeuse sonnerie se fit entendre, la course de son cœur se mit à doubler et ses jambes se mirent inévitablement à trembler. Il se ressaisit en entendant un deuxième carillon et souffla un bon coup avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et d'abaisser la poignée.

Leni, toujours perché dans les bras de son papa, portait des gants, une écharpe et une capuche. Les cheveux de son père, habituellement noirs ébène, étaient recouverts de petits points blancs et ses dents claquaient. Tom ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il neigeait autant. Il oublia son mal-être quelques instants et les invita à rentrer silencieusement. Il les conduisit dans le salon, où un feu de cheminée était en train de se consumer, la douce chaleur ambiante réchauffant agréablement leurs muscles engourdis.

Bill descendit Leni de ses bras et entreprit immédiatement de le déshabiller. Tom ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi par un temps pareil, le jeune homme ne s'était pas habillé plus chaudement qu'un manteau en tweed qui lui tombait à peine au-dessus des genoux.

**« -Merci de bien vouloir garder Leni aujourd'hui encore... »** s'éleva la voix calme et douce de Bill. **« Je crois que je n'aurais pas su me débrouiller autrement »** expliqua-t-il.

Tom ne le regardait pas mais il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre en quelque sorte qu'il était content de pouvoir aider.

**« -Bon, et bien comme hier, je passerai le récupérer vers 18 h. »** il se tourna vers son fils, s'agenouilla face à lui et lui fit un énorme câlin. **« A tout à l'heure, petit amour...amuse-toi bien »**

Il se releva, fit un dernier signe de tête à Tom et repartit dans le froid. Tom se relaxa enfin, expirant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

Depuis que son père était partit, Leni n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de parler. De la neige surtout, qui semblait le fasciner autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Tom en voyant l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette belle chose blanche avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être aller dehors avec le petit pour jouer un instant. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire toucher terre au petit qui se mettait à hurler de terreur quand Tom faisait mine de le descendre de ses bras. Ils étaient rentrés aussitôt et s'étaient contentés d'installer un fauteuil devant la grande baie vitrée du salon pour regarder la neige tomber.

Tom se sentait bien là. Le petit garçon sur ses genoux et ses babillages incessants l'apaisaient. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais ça le faisait rire et le faisait se sentir protégé. Comme si une grosse bulle de douceur les enveloppait et les protégeait du monde extérieur. Il ne voulait pas bouger de là mais vers onze heures, le petit commençait à avoir faim alors Tom se leva pour aller préparer un petit repas.

Bien sûr, le petit le suivit, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Même quand il devait aller aux toilettes, le bambin l'attendait sagement derrière la porte.

**« -Bébé aime 'égumes »** dit Leni à Tom, en le voyant sortir une carotte et une pomme de terre du bac à légumes.

**« -Ah ben, ça tombe bien alors... »** répondit Tom en hochant la tête et en rigolant. Ce petit l'étonnait vraiment.

**« -Mutti aime 'égumes »**

C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait...son père? Tom, le jour précédent avait tout de suite assumé que Bill était le père de l'enfant mais Leni l'appelait constamment Mutti...comment cela était-il possible? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et ne comptait de toute façon pas demander d'explications à Bill...par pour l'instant du moins et même s'il était de nature plutôt curieuse.

Il se tourna vers le petit garçon après avoir finit de lui préparer à manger et l'installa sur une chaise prévue exprès pour lui. Il commença à lui donner à manger et fut surpris de l'appétit du gamin. Un véritable gouffre d'après lui. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Il avait mis Leni au lit environ une heure après lui avoir donner à manger. Le petit bonhomme tombait de fatigue et n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Il dormait déjà dans les bras de Tom quand celui-ci le glissa sous les couvertures.

Tom en profita pour lui aussi se reposer sur le canapé. A côté de lui, reposait la baby-phone qu'il s'était procuré quelques jours auparavant. Normalement, il n'en n'avait pas besoin mais cette précaution le rassurait. Il ferma les yeux rapidement, épuisé de sa nuit.

A peine trois quart d'heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna, le réveillant en sursaut. Il dormait vraiment profondément, bien mieux que depuis trois semaines et maudit la personne à l'autre bout du fil avant même d'avoir décroché.

**« -Oui? »** grogna-t-il en pressant le combiné contre son oreille.  
**« -Bonjour, Tom Kaulitz? »**

Le concerné confirma.

**« -Je suis le lieutenant Renier, qui s'occupe de votre affaire »** le sang de Tom se glaça à cette annonce. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se traita inconsciemment d'imbécile.

**« -Nous pensons avoir retrouvé votre petit-ami, qui avait disparu depuis la nuit de votre agression... »**il laissa passer un instant, pensant que Tom avait quelque chose à dire mais non. Les mots n'arrivaient même pas à se former dans son esprit. Il manquait d'air. **« Un SDF a retrouvé le corps d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années correspondant à sa description »** termina l'homme.

**« Sasha est mort? »** demanda Tom incrédule. Bien sûr, il tenait son ex petit-ami en grande partie responsable de son malheur mais en aucun cas, il ne lui souhaitait de mourir...enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. **« Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

**« -Nous ne savons pas encore. Meurtre ou suicide, mais certainement pas un accident...pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment. »**

**« -Bien »** fut tout ce que Tom trouva à répondre. Après coup, il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas une chose à dire à un policier qui vous annonçait la mort d'une personne qui avait gâché votre vie mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre. **« Vous...vous avez des nouvelles de...mon agresseur? »** osa-t-il demander d'une petit voix.

**« -Non désolé mais nous continuons de chercher tant que la piste est fraîche. Je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'être difficile, nous ne connaissons même pas son prénom et en général le but d'un dealer est de ne pas se faire connaître de la police. »**

**« -D'accord...merci d'avoir appelé. Au revoir »** le salua Tom avant de raccrocher.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Un peu triste pour Sasha? Honnêtement, non même pas. Effrayé? Oui certainement, de savoir que son agresseur courrait toujours. Mais il était en sécurité chez lui, n'est-ce pas? Pour être sûr, il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et le ferma à double tour. Pris d'une crise d'angoisse comme jamais, il ferma également tous les volets et la porte qui menait au garage, juste pour être sûr.

Voilà, là c'était bien, se dit-il en crochetant le dernier volet, celui de la cuisine. Il se retrouva dans la pénombre et se sentit en sécurité. Dans la pénombre, personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Son rythme cardiaque redevint normal et il réussit à contrôler les tremblements de ses membres. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, extrêmement fier de son self-contrôle, enfin, plutôt de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait réussi à se calmer.

Il entendit un petit bruit de grattement à l'étage et tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir. Un petit cliquetis lui fit comprendre que Leni avait fini de dormir et qu'il était parvenu à descendre de son lit et à ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il sortit de la cuisine et alluma les lumières sur son passage. Arrivé pas très loin de l'escalier, il mit le petit en garde.

**« -Leni, reste là-haut, je viens te chercher...ne t'approches pas des escaliers surtout. »** lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Quand il fut en bas des escaliers, il alluma la lumière et en levant la tête, il vit que Leni l'attendait, sagement assis sur la première marche, son doudou sur les genoux et les deux mains posées par dessus. Il grimpa les marches à la rencontre de l'enfant et une fois à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras.

**« -Allez viens là chéri. »** Il se fit extrêmement prudent dans les escaliers, de peur de s'entortiller les pieds dans son baggy et de tomber avec le petit dans ses bras. Une fois en bas, il alla le déposer sur le canapé et lui tendit son biberon d'eau.

**« -Tiens bois un coup, ça va te faire du bien »** lui commanda-t-il gentiment en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Leni avala goulument du liquide frais puis se débarrassa de l'objet, en le balançant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

**« -Tu as bien dormi? »** lui demanda Tom.  
**« -Vi, bébé, pas peur »** lui répondit Leni fièrement.

Tom aimait la façon qu'il avait de parler de lui, en employant le terme « bébé ». C'était tout à fait de son âge de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne et Tom trouvait qu'il se faisait très bien comprendre.

**« -Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur de toute façon »** lui glissa Tom, en le prenant sur ses genoux, alors que le gamin lui réclamait un petit câlin.

Il rigola intérieurement à cette remarque. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur...alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se raisonner et à se dire qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais la même chose?

Leni se leva de ses genoux et alla jouer aux lego dans son coin ne s'occupant plus du tout de Tom, trop occuper à essayer de monter une maison multicolore un peu bancale.

Tom quant à lui était resté sur le canapé et l'observait d'un œil distrait. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux. Il ne savait pas si le fait de retrouver son agresseur le ferait se sentir mieux. Il savait juste que là, tout de suite, il se sentait bien en compagnie de Leni et que ça avait été pareil depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était donc persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision en décidant de vouloir garder des enfants à domicile. Puis il était quand même bien tomber. Leni était un petit garçon adorable et très bien élevé, compliment au jeune papa.

Il se surprit à rêver que quand Bill passerait le seuil de la porte, il arriverait à lui dire tout ça. Lui dire combien il était heureux de connaître Leni et combien c'était un petit garçon agréable. Seulement est-ce que sur le moment venu, il parviendrait à formuler ses pensées ou laisserait-il encore une fois Bill filer avec l'impression qu'il était un handicapé des relations humaines?

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Tom entendit la sonnette retentir de nouveau, il leva la tête surpris. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Depuis plus de deux heures, il jouait aux lego et aux voitures avec Leni et ils s'amusaient vraiment comme des petits fous. Il avait même eu un fou rire à un moment donné.

Il se releva un peu inquiet mais il raisonna. C'était Bill de l'autre côté de la porte. Certes, il ne le connaissait pas mais il semblait gentil. Puis, un homme qui avait un petit garçon aussi gentil et bien élevé, ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchant. Si?

Il ouvrit la porte et quand il vit le petit sourire timide que lui lançait Bill, il décida que non. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait lui parler aussi facilement. Ça non! Il lui permit d'entrer et le suivit jusqu'au salon, où le jeune homme était déjà enlacé dans les bras de son fils, un sourire rayonnant et sincère scotché aux lèvres.

Tom sourit pour lui-même devant ce spectacle particulièrement touchant. Ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre et se revoir était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour les deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le hall d'entrée. Tom tortillait nerveusement ses mains dans son t-shirt, sentant un stress hors du commun pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas la présence de Bill qui le perturbait. S'il se concentrait assez fort, il pouvait en faire abstraction ou, à l'extrême limite, faire comme si c'était une femme. Ce qui le stressait était ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

**« -Voilà, on est prêts. A demain alors... »** s'exclama Bill en s'apprêtant déjà à partir, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tom.

**« Oui...c'était un plaisir de le garder. C'est un gentil petit garçon » **bafouilla Tom, en rougissant à l'extrême. Sortir cette phrase lui avait demandé un effort considérable et il se sentait un peu stupide.

Il fallut quelques instants à Bill pour enregistrer ce que Tom venait de lui dire, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre s'exprimer. Il trouva d'ailleurs sa voix très chaude, un peu basse et rauque, très attirante. Il eut instantanément honte d'avoir eut cette pensée et remercia Tom chaleureusement avant de partir pour de bon dans le froid de l'hiver.

Tom, quand ils furent partis et qu'il se retrouva seul, s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser contre. Assis par terre, il éclata de rire. La pression et le stress étaient en train de retomber tout à coup et il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il avait fait un pas de géant, il avait réussi à parler à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et son rire ne se calmait pas. C'était là, sa première victoire sur lui-même.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour là et une routine rassurante s'était installé. Tom avait la garde de Leni tous les jours de la semaine, exceptés le dimanche, le samedi après-midi et le mercredi, jour de repos de son père. Il avait en plus la garde de la petite Lina, le mercredi après-midi. Tout se passait très bien. Des fois, s'il s'en sentait capable, il disait quelques mots à Bill pour le saluer ou pour décrire sa journée avec Leni. Des fois, s'était au dessus de ses forces et il ne le faisait pas. Bill n'en prenait pas offense. Il connaissait le passé douloureux de Tom et acceptait son caractère versatile. Du moment qu'il s'occupait bien de Leni, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Ce jour là, un jeudi, Tom avait eu la bonne idée de faire goûter un yaourt à la fraise à Leni, qui s'était régalé. A première vue, il n'en n'avait jamais goûté, ce qui surpris Tom. Il s'était émerveillé devant les yeux gourmands du bébé et avait rigolé quand celui-ci, dans une expression enjouée, avait déclaré qu'il adorait ça.

Cependant, à peine une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Leni avait arrêté de jouer et sa respiration s'était faite difficile, un peu sifflante. Tom, qui n'arrivait pas à le calmer et n'étant pas caler en médecine, tenta de garder la tête froide et réfléchit en un quart de secondes. Il se dirigea en courant vers le téléphone fixe de la maison et composa le numéro des pompiers.

Les huit minutes quarante qu'ils mirent à arriver, lui parurent interminables. L'agonie de l'enfant était insoutenable et il s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant.

Les pompiers prirent immédiatement les choses en main et transportèrent Leni dans leur ambulance. Là, ils lui firent une piqûre de calmant et lui placèrent un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Ils connaissaient bien les crises d'allergie et savaient les gérer mais ils devaient quand même emmener le petit à l'hôpital pour des soins plus poussés.

Tom les rejoignit dans l'ambulance et s'installa à côté de l'enfant pour lui prendre la main et le réconforter en lui faisant savoir qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

A l'hôpital, Leni avait été conduit dans une chambre et pendant que le médecin l'examinait, Tom était allé dans le couloir. En fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva le numéro de téléphone de Bill, que celui-ci avait gribouillé à la va-vite le jour de leur première rencontre. Il se posta devant un des téléphones publics du hall et composa le numéro. Il angoissait comme pas possible. Doublement en fait. D'une, il allait devoir lui parler longuement et sans bafouiller, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à faire jusqu'à présent. Mais aussi et surtout, il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il avait faillit tuer son enfant, à coup de fraises. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il faillit raccrocher par réflexe quand Bill finit par décrocher au bout de trois sonneries.

**« -Bill? Je...c'est Tom »** annonça-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Bill comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé avec Leni. Jamais Tom ne l'avait appelé, cela voulait forcément dire que c'était urgent.

**« -Tom? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Comment va Leni? »** débita-t-il à toute vitesse, la voix cassée par l'angoisse.  
**« -Il est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une réaction allergique à la fraise...je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fall... »  
« -Quel hôpital? »** le coupa Bill.  
**« Ste Thérèse »** souffla Tom et il entendit le bip d'un téléphone raccroché.

Bill allait venir et il devait très probablement être en colère contre lui. Il retourna dans la chambre de Leni. Le médecin était partit et le petit garçon dormait à poings fermés, épuisé de toutes ces émotions.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tom vit apparaître un Bill, tout décoiffé à bout de souffle et les longs sillons noirs sous ses yeux lui signifiaient qu'il avait pleuré. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se mettre dans un coin, essayant de faire oublier sa présence, honteux.

Il regarda Bill s'approcher du lit de son fils en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot où se mêlaient peur et soulagement. Le jeune papa s'assit à la place que Tom avait occupé quelques instants auparavant et fit un bisou sur une des joues de son fils. Il resta penché au-dessus de lui quelques instants, le couvant du regard et caressant son front tendrement.

Tom jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il était arrivé à hauteur de la porte quand il entendit le premier vrai sanglot de Bill. A vous fendre le cœur. Le deuxième suivit alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, talonné par le troisième alors qu'il entr'ouvrait la porte. Il la referma aussitôt et revint sur ses pas. Il se plaça à une distance raisonnable de l'homme.

**« -Je suis vraiment désolé Bill. C'est de ma faute s'il est là... »**s'excusa Tom.

Bill se retourna vers lui et se leva. Il aperçut les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

**« -Non...c'est de la mienne. »** commença Bill en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. **« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier de dire un truc pareil? Hein? Comment? »** s'exclama-t-il en effaçant rageusement ses larmes. **« Je m'en veux tellement. Et si...et si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés à temps? J'aurai perdu mon fils par ma faute »**

Tom se sentait désemparé devant tant de détresse. Que devait-il dire? Comment devait-il réagir? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué avec les mots. En général, les gestes parlaient bien plus. Mais le seul geste qu'il arriva à esquisser, fut de poser une main tremblotante mais qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Bill. Celui-ci prit cela comme une invitation puisqu'il alla se blottir contre le torse de Tom, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et tâchant sa belle chemise bleue de ses larmes.

Tout le corps de Tom se raidit instantanément. Il n'avait pas eu de contact si intime avec quelqu'un depuis la nuit de son viol à part avec sa mère et le petit Leni. Mais, Bill à l'instant présent était aussi faible et vulnérable que lui...il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis ils étaient dans un hôpital quand même, il n'oserait pas. Tom rassuré à cette pensée, referma un bras autour du corps de Bill et le laissa pleurer, et se calmer.

Bill avait finalement réussit à se calmer et s'était détaché de Tom en rougissant et en se répandant en excuses. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir forcé Tom à le prendre dans ses bras alors que celui-ci était toujours traumatisé. Juste, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, il avait eu besoin d'une étreinte réconfortante.

Maintenant, ils se tenaient debout en face l'un de l'autre et se regardaient gênés. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir. Leni dormait toujours profondément, et laissa échapper un ronflement bien sonore, qui fit rigoler les deux adultes, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

**« -J'aurais bien besoin d'un café...tu veux m'accompagner? »** demanda timidement Bill à Tom, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le corps endormi de son fils.

Tom se dit qu'un café ne l'engageait à rien, puis ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, qu'à ce qui était arrivé à Leni. Il hocha lentement la tête et accepta d'un petit oui à peine audible.

Assis sur les chaises bleu pâle en plastique dur de l'hôpital, les deux hommes dégustaient leurs cafés en grimaçant. Le liquide brûlant noir était de leurs avis parfaitement dégueulasse. Tom fut le premier à déposer son gobelet sur le siège à côté de lui et à ne plus y toucher. A part eux, il y avait également un couple de personnes âgées, assis à leur opposé. Ils discutaient entre eux, à voix basse. Soudain, Bill brisa ce silence étrange.

**« -Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu sans Leni? »** s'interrogea Bill à haute, ayant visiblement oublié la présence de Tom. **« Je n'aurai eu personne d'autre... »** se lamenta-t-il et cela piqua la curiosité de Tom à vif.  
**« -Tu es séparé de...la maman de Leni? »** hasarda-t-il. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité mais il voulait lui tendre une perche pour percer le mystère.

Il entendit Bill émettre un rire nerveux et se tortiller d'embarras sur son siège.

**« -C'est un peu compliqué... »** commença-t-il incertain. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il était habitué aux regards des autres sur lui depuis la naissance de Leni mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il arrivait à assumer pleinement.

**« -Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter, si tu ne veux pas... »** le rassura Tom d'une voix tremblotante.  
**« -En fait, c'est moi la maman de Leni, c'est moi qui l'ai porté pendant neuf mois... »** avoua-t-il, en baissant la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en rideau devant son visage. **« Je l'ai eu quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Ça a été un véritable choc, je n'avais aucune idée de mon hermaphrodisme...et son père m'a quitté à peine avions-nous appris la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus effrayé, sa future paternité ou ma particularité? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis... »** continua-t-il piteusement.

Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre cette réaction. Comment cet homme avait fait pour ne pas voir quelle chance il avait eu là. Un bébé alors qu'il était homosexuel. Si ça lui était arrivé à lui, il serait resté et aurait apprécié ce petit miracle à sa juste valeur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que déjà Bill continuait son histoire. Visiblement, ça lui faisait du bien de se confier.

**« -Mais de toute façon à partir de là beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mes parents savaient pour mon homosexualité et l'avait accepté, par contre ça a été une toute autre histoire pour ma grossesse. Ils ont bien sûr accepté de m'héberger pendant les neuf mois mais leur attitude envers moi a changé radicalement...Quand j'ai accouché, ça a été pire. Pendant six mois, j'ai continué à vivre chez eux mais un soir, ils m'ont pris à part dans la cuisine et m'ont avoué que ça n'était plus possible. Ils m'ont trouvé un appartement et m'ont payé le loyer. Comme je continuais à aller au lycée, j'ai confié la garde de Leni à ma sœur aînée. A mes dix-huit ans, mon bac en poche, j'ai cherché un travail pour commencer à m'assumer financièrement. Je ne voulais plus être redevable de mes parents. Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit quand Leni avait environ dix-huit mois? »** interrogea-t-il Tom d'une voix blasée.

Tom le regarda alors et haussa les épaules tout en secouant la tête.

**« Elle m'a dit : 'tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir eu un gosse à ton âge, vraiment c'est du gâchis.' Du gâchis, tu te rends comptes? »** s'exclama-t-il d'une voix indignée. **« Jamais, je te jure que jamais je n'ai regretté d'avoir eu mon fils...je l'aime plus que n'importe qui! »**affirma-t-il d'une voix forte où transperçait une pointe de colère.

Tom comprit que Bill avait été profondément blessé des propos de sa mère et il se dit que le jeune homme avait choisit la meilleure solution. Ce n'était pas la plus facile mais il avait fait ça pour son enfant et Tom trouvait ça très digne.

**« Mais il n'y a pas longtemps ma sœur a dû déménager à l'autre bout du pays alors j'ai dû trouver une autre solution pour faire garder Leni...et du coup, c'est toi qui te retrouve à garder mon p'tit monstre. »** finit-il en rigolant mais Tom sentit bien qu'il était ému.

**« -J'aime beaucoup Leni, c'est un plaisir de le garder...vraiment »**

**« -Lui aussi t'aime beaucoup. Il me parle sans arrêt de toi. Et je peux te dire que c'est plutôt rare. En général, il a du mal avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, ça a été un soulagement de voir qu'il t'avait accepté si facilement »**

Tom se sentit très touché par ces paroles. Et en entendant Bill parler, il réalisa d'où venait la douceur de Leni. Son pap...sa maman était la douceur même. Il fut extrêmement troublé d'avoir eu cette pensée. Normalement, il aurait dû être gêné, mal à l'aise et aurait dû avoir envie de s'enfuir. Mais non, il se sentait plutôt tranquille et serein. Il sourit pour lui-même en se disant qu'une fois de plus, il venait de faire un énorme progrès.

Encore un mois avait passé depuis la scène de l'hôpital. Quand Leni s'était réveillé, Bill avait pu le ramener chez eux. Plus de peur que de mal en somme, mais cela avait permis de rapprocher un peu les deux hommes.  
Tom ne ressentait plus cette boule sourde le matin en se levant et en se demandant si aujourd'hui, Bill allait révéler une nature monstrueuse. Il ressentait juste une sorte d'impatience fébrile. Il abordait ses journées sous un tout nouveau état d'esprit et s'en trouvait grandit. Il reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie et goût aux autres. Il avait même établit un nouveau programme pour ses journées.

Vers les dix heures, il arnachait Leni dans une poussette canne bleue, décorée d'oursons, et tous les deux allaient acheter le pain au village. Ensuite, ils faisaient un petit détour par le parc, pour que le petit puisse profiter des premiers jours de beaux temps que ce début de mois d'Avril avait à offrir. Puis ils rentraient pour le repas de midi, la sieste puis ensuite s'occupaient en jouant ou en regardant un dessin-animé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bill, sur les coups de dix-huit heures.

Vraiment Tom se complaisait dans cette nouvelle vie, un peu routinière certes mais qui l'aidait à se remettre sur pied tout doucement.

Ils étaient présentement installés sur la petite table du salon, en train de dessiner et de colorier en attendant justement Bill, qui ne devait normalement plus tarder. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Tom posa la crayon rouge dont il se servait et se leva pour aller répondre, suivit de près par Leni qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander « est qui? Est qui? »

**« -Je ne sais pas chéri, je vais voir »** rigola Tom avant de décrocher. **« Oui, allô? »  
« -Tom? C'est Bill. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais arriver un peu plus tard que prévu, je viens de louper mon bus, donc voilà. Ça ne te dérange pas? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée.  
**« -Non pas du tout...est-ce que je...tu voudrais que je viennes te chercher? »** proposa-t-il.  
**« -Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Le prochain arrive d'ici vingt minutes, c'est pas très long »** le remercia gentiment Bill.  
**« OK...bon à tout à l'heure alors. »** le salua Tom et après que Bill l'ait salué à son tour, il raccrocha.  
**« C'était Mutti, chéri. Il va arriver dans pas longtemps, OK? On continue à dessiner, tu veux? »**  
Le petit hocha la tête, avant d'attraper la main de Tom et de l'entraîner vers leur petit atelier dessin.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Bill arriva enfin, tapant trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Il entendit Leni s'exciter et répéter en litanie des « Mutti! Mutti! » joyeux. Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de sauter sur place, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il sourit à son tour.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement devant lui et il rigola franchement en voyant Tom qui portait son fils, sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Leni, quant à lui, riait aux éclats et gigotait dans tous les sens. Bill se dit mentalement qu'il était bien énervé et que ça allait être la croix et la bannière pour le calmer au moment de le mettre au lit. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas couper court à ce bonheur évident et pénétra dans la maison en se joignant à la bonne humeur générale.

Tom l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là, et lui livra Leni « le gros paquet » dans les bras. Le petit garçon sembla réaliser alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de câlin de sa maman depuis le matin et que ça lui manquait en fait terriblement, et il jeta ses deux petits bras autour de son cou, pour une étreinte toute douce et pleine d'amour, qui dura une bonne minute. Bill lui caressait le dos et humait l'odeur de ses cheveux de bébé. La plus agréable des odeurs, d'après lui. Quand il se détacha du corps de son fils, il planqua quelque chose derrière son dos, ce qui n'échappa pas à Leni, qui curieux, tenta de voir en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**« -Non, non bébé...ne triches pas! »** lui demanda Bill **« Alors? Quelle main? »** Il ne tenait évidemment l'objet dans aucune de ses mains, et Leni allait gagner comme à chaque fois, mais c'était un petit jeu qui plaisait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Leni après une demi-seconde de réflexion intense désigna son bras droit et Bill sortit alors lentement de derrière son dos un petit livre, à la couverture aux jolies couleur pastels.

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina et il se saisit de l'objet avant de descendre de la banquette pour aller le découvrir par terre, dans un coin. Bill se leva à son tour et commença à rassembler les affaires du petit, qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Tom l'aida dans sa tâche et bien vite la mère et le fils furent prêts à partir. Il était dix-neuf heures vingt.

La conversation s'était engagée peu à peu, débutant plutôt mollement mais maintenant les deux adultes parlaient de façon assez animée dans le hall d'entrée. Puis soudain, leurs regards s'accrochèrent , ne se détachant plus pendant de longues secondes. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation, ils mirent à rougir et baissèrent la tête, quelque peu gênés.

Bill commençait à s'habituer peu à peu à l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Tom, depuis quelques jours déjà, même s'il ne comptait pas lui en faire part. Il risquait de se prendre une veste monumentale, alors il préférait se taire. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. Depuis que le papa de Leni l'avait quitté, il n'avait fréquenté personne, ne voulant pas être déçu une nouvelle fois. Puis son fils était devenu le centre de son univers, lui consacrant tout son temps et tout son amour. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer un homme qui lui donnerait envie de retenter quelque chose.

Pour Tom c'était à la fois similaire mais tout de même un peu différent. Il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que Bill ne le laissait pas indifférent physiquement. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'est à dire environ, dix secondes, il réalisa que ce jeune homme lui plaisait à tous les niveaux. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait, qu'il se sentait vraiment lui-même en sa présence, se disant que c'était Leni qui lui faisait cet effet. Et bien que ce soit vrai, Leni avait tout de suite su le mettre à l'aise, il n'avait dorénavant plus peur de Bill. Il lui parlait plus ou moins librement, et comme en attestait la scène d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il se laissait aller à rigoler en sa présence.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, comme aimantés, et les étoiles qui y brillaient les firent glousser bêtement. Bill pour masquer son embarras, réfugia sa tête dans le cou de Leni pour lui faire un petit bisou. Tous les deux se sentaient stupides, à la limite de la niaiserie, mais le sentiment qui venait de naître en eux les empêchait de parler pour briser l'incongruité du moment.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et la mère de Tom fit son apparition, deux sacs en papiers lourds de courses dans les bras.

**« Oh...bonsoir »** s'exclama-t-elle surprise en déposant ses sacs par terre. Elle détailla le jeune homme face à elle ainsi que le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait là de Bill. **« Je suis Simone, la mère de Tom. On s'est déjà parlé au téléphone »** se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.  
**« -Oui je me souviens »** répondit Bill en serrant la main de la femme. **« Bon...nous allons vous laisser alors. Bonne soirée »** les salua-t-il, avant de passer entre Tom et sa mère pour pouvoir sortir de la maison.  
Mais Simone ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Depuis que Leni et Bill étaient rentrés dans la vie de son fils, il allait beaucoup mieux faisant de nouveaux progrès chaque jours. Son regard avait récupéré cette petite étincelle de vie qu'il avait perdu en cours de route, et ses nuits se faisaient plus calmes. De manière générale, il était lui-même devenu plus serein.

Elle devait apprendre à connaître cette petite famille qui avait réussit ce miracle.

**« -Restez manger ici ce soir. Je suis justement allée acheter de quoi faire un bon petit plat pour ce soir »** proposa-t-elle.  
**« -C'est très gentil mais, je n'aurai plus de bus pour rentrer chez moi après. »** s'excusa Bill, en réajustant Leni sur sa hanche.  
**« -Ce n'est pas un problème, Tom vous raccompagnera. Venez »** lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant dans le salon.  
Il ne put qu'accepter, jugeant qu'il serait vraiment trop impoli de refuser une fois de plus. Tom resta quelques instants figé dans le couloir. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient devenues humides. Mais pas pour les raisons habituelles. Bill allait passer la soirée en sa compagnie, et celle de sa mère...mais ce n'était qu'un détail futile, il se devait de faire bonne impression.

Si à peine deux mois auparavant quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il agirait ainsi envers un garçon inconnu, il aurait certainement rigolé, ou pleuré...ou hurlé? Mais en aucun cas il aurait cru cela possible.

D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait été victime d'un viol, bon sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus de difficultés que ça, à tomber sous le charme d'un homme. Ne faudrait-il pas qu'il prenne ses distances? Qu'il se refuse au bonheur? Mais tout cela semblait si juste qu'il avait du mal à se persuader qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Il finit par sortir de son immobilisme et rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon. Sa mère l'appela à un moment donné pour qu'il l'aide à mettre la table et Bill, en invité poli et bien élevé se joignit à eux, dans la cuisine pour aider à son tour. Leni quant à lui, jouait dans le salon et regardait le livre que sa Mutti lui avait acheté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais du haut de ses deux ans, il était content d'être dans la maison de Tom encore un peu plus longtemps.

Le repas terminé, Bill, Leni et Tom étaient tous montés dans la voiture de ce dernier et étaient en route vers l'appartement de la maman, dans le centre du village voisin.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Leni s'était endormi et les adultes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Seulement, ce silence commençait à se faire pesant pour Bill, qui avait quelque chose à dire. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'il avait besoin de parler, il sentait que s'il sortait de cette voiture sans avoir dit un mot, il manquerait quelque chose à la soirée.

**« -Merci beaucoup Tom. »** commença-t-il maladroitement.  
**« -De...de quoi? »** lui répondit celui-ci un peu perdu.  
Là, tout de suite, Bill se sentait con. Bien sûr qu'il lui était reconnaissant de plein de choses mais le dire à voix haute était d'une nullité sans nom. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il finisse.  
**« -De t'occuper si bien de Leni, déjà. Excuse-moi, c'est un peu bête ce que je dis, mais c'est vrai. Il est tellement heureux depuis qu'il te connaît...c'est dingue! »** souffla-t-il sincèrement.  
**« -C'est rien tu sais. Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. »  
« Merci aussi de me faire confiance... »** poursuivit Bill, en tournant la tête vers Tom, pour le dévisager. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant à souhait. Lui aussi avait noté les progrès de Tom et avait bien compris qu'au début, il avait du faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour l'accepter.

Tom avala sa salive bruyamment et ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et sa vision se troubla légèrement. Non, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, il n'avait pas craqué depuis plusieurs jours, il ne devait pas le faire maintenant. Trop tard, de grosses perles salées dévalèrent ses joues rondes.

Bill nota son trouble et se mordit les lèvres.

**« -Tom excuse-moi...arrêtes-toi sur le bord de la route si tu veux, pour te calmer »**le raisonna Bill d'une voix calme.

Tom hocha la tête et mit en marche son clignotant droit quelques mètres plus loin. Il se gara sur le bas côté, sur un petit espace de terre un peu large, juste l'espace d'une voiture. Il se mit au point mort, remonta son frein à main et détacha sa ceinture. Ses pleurs ne s'étaient pas calmés mais désormais il se sentait étouffer dans l'habitacle restreint de la voiture. Il sortit précipitamment en claquant la portière, ce qui fit sursauter Leni dans son sommeil, qui se mit à pleurer d'avoir été si brutalement réveillé. Bill se tourna vers lui et après s'être détaché, grimpa sur le siège arrière pour tenter de calmer son bébé.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, à force de caresses et de paroles douces, il parvint à renvoyer son fils au pays des rêves.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir le corps de Tom, qui était assit sur le capot, se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots. Il s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction et ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Le laisser tranquille dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme? Ou aller le voir, pour s'excuser et le réconforter?  
Il choisit la seconde option et sortit à son tour de la voiture en prenant soin de fermer la porte arrière en silence pour ne pas troubler Leni une seconde fois.

Le vent avait commencé à se lever et de gros nuages gris, très chargés, peuplaient l'horizon. Il remonta le col de son éternelle veste en tweed et se dirigea à petites enjambées vers Tom. Il s'assit à côté de lui avec précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer et le dévisagea. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, il fixait simplement l'horizon d'un œil triste et morne.

**« -Je suis vraiment désolé Tom, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer »  
« -Je suis vraiment un minable »** s'exclama durement Tom.  
**« -Quoi? Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça? »** demanda Bill surpris.  
**« -Je me suis fait violer...est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire? Ça veut dire que je suis une putain de mauviette même pas capable de se défendre! »** dit-il rageusement en se levant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas.  
**« -Tom! »** s'étonna Bill. Il resta interdit devant la teneur de ces propos. Comment Tom pouvait penser une telle chose? **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... »** lui expliqua-t-il en le rejoignant.  
**« -Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment pour que ça n'arrive pas? Je me suis posé la question des centaines de fois et je ne sais pas...enfin, j'aurais certainement dû me défendre plus fort mais...je l'ai laissé faire... »  
« -Je suis sûr que ça n'est pas vrai. »** le réconforta Bill. **« Tom...c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais je pense que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre! Personne ne te juge et ne te jugera jamais pour ce que tu as vécu, d'accord? »**

Ils entendirent un bruyant claquement dans le ciel tout de suite suivit par de grosses gouttes de pluie, qui s'abattirent sur eux avec violence. Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri dans la voiture et poussèrent un profond soupir simultané.

**« -Ça va aller? »** demanda Bill tendrement à Tom qui tourna vers lui un regard reconnaissant avant de hocher la tête. Il remit le contact et démarra immédiatement.  
**« -Est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question? »** demanda Bill avec hésitation, ce qui fit rigoler Tom.  
**« -Oui vas-y...on verra bien si j'y répond et si je ne pars pas dans une crise de larmes »** ironisa-t-il et Bill sourit tristement.  
**« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider? »  
« -J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai peur. »** avoua-t-il tout bas. **« La peur du jugement tu connais? »  
« -Oui, plutôt bien »** ricana-t-il amèrement. Il avait été victime de ce jugement depuis le début de son adolescence, et cela avait atteint son paroxysme pendant sa grossesse.

Tom sembla comprendre sa boulette et s'excusa rapidement.

Comme ils arrivaient enfin dans le village de Bill, celui-ci donna les dernières indications nécessaires à Tom pour le déposer devant chez lui.

Tom se gara sur le petit parking au bas de l'immeuble. C'était un ensemble HLM, bien entretenu et avec un bel espace vert.

Il regarda Bill descendre et récupérer Leni dans son siège auto. La pluie avait cessé, ça n'avait été que passager, aussi il prit le temps de s'approcher de la vitre de Tom, lui faisant signe de l'abaisser. Il se pencha un peu vers lui.

**« Je pense vraiment que ça te ferait du bien de parler à un spécialiste »** lui recommanda-t-il une dernière fois en souriant.  
**« -Je vais y réfléchir. A demain, passe une bonne soirée. »**  
***

Sa mère lui avait sauté dessus à peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'entrée, l'assaillant d'un flot de paroles continu. Elle voulait savoir s'il avait passé une bonne soirée? Oui effectivement. Si Bill avait passé une bonne soirée? Aussi.

Tout en l'écoutant, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

**« -Et puis, il est plutôt charmant ce jeune homme »** affirma-t-elle soudain.  
Il s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et se fut une réponse suffisante pour sa mère qui lui caressa affectueusement le dos, de bas en haut.  
**« -C'est bien mon grand, je suis contente pour toi »** lui confia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
**« -Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être contente, il ne se passe rien »**  
Oui, mais elle se dit que si elle se fiait à son expérience, il se passerait inévitablement quelque chose. Par contre, elle se garda bien d'en faire part à son garçon. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Encore quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, durant lesquels les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher. Tom avait tenu compte des propos de Bill et était allé chercher de l'aide auprès d'un psychiatre ultra compétent. Il devait bien l'avouer, ça lui faisait énormément de bien. D'un autre côté, Bill et Leni restaient en général dîner chez la mère de Tom tous les vendredis soirs, ce qui comblait tout le monde de bonheur.

Ils étaient maintenant au mois de Septembre et Leni allait faire sa toute première rentrée à l'école maternelle chez les tous petits, n'étant âgé qu'à peine plus de deux ans et demi. Bill avait demandé à Tom s'il pouvait venir y assister et il avait bien sûr accepté de bon cœur. En réalité, il avait secrètement espéré que Bill lui propose.  
Il avait été les chercher chez Bill et avait vu Leni sortir de l'immeuble un grand sourire fier aux lèvres. Lui-même avait sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté en le voyant avancer d'un pas si déterminé. Dès qu'il fut monté dans la voiture et que Bill l'eut attaché, il lui montra son superbe petit sac à dos barbapapa, à l'intérieur duquel reposait son doudou chéri.

Bill grimpa à son tour dans la voiture et embrassa Tom sur la joue, comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire. Enfin, c'est surtout Bill qui avait prit cette habitude, mais Tom se laissait faire, alors ce n'était pas dérangeant, juste particulièrement mignon.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'école, devant laquelle un attroupement de parents accompagnés de leurs bambins étaient déjà présents. Leni perdit de sa superbe en voyant tant de monde, et resta planté devant les adultes, les dévisageant à tour de rôle. Il se décida finalement pour les bras de Tom, qui lui paraissaient plus protecteurs que ceux de sa mère. Tom se baissa pour l'attraper et le cala confortablement contre son torse, en profitant pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. En voyant ce spectacle attendrissant se dérouler sous yeux, Bill se sentit tout chose. Ce n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne, à commencer par lui-même, qu'il était amoureux de Tom. Bill savait que Tom savait, et Tom savait que Bill savait qu'il savait. Un peu compliqué. Seulement, il y avait comme une espèce de pacte silencieux entre eux qui stipulait qu'ils progresseraient lentement, voir même très lentement, pour ne pas brusquer Tom. De toute façon, ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre ne partirait pas. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ne comptaient pas se lâcher. Jamais aucun de ces principes n'avait été dicté à haute voix mais ils le savaient, ils le sentaient.

Ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la foule avec un peu de mal, préférant se placer vers l'entrée. Leni et Bill regardaient autour d'eux, avec une évidente curiosité. Tom, lui, était déjà plus tendu. Cela faisait tout de même extrêmement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en présence de tant de gens et cela l'effrayait un peu.

Bill sembla capter son malaise et le cœur tremblant, il osa un geste nouveau à l'égard de Tom. Il glissa sa main droite dans la main gauche de Tom, qui la serra fort. Ils se regardèrent et se lancèrent un vrai regard plein de tendresse et d'affection. Avec aussi un soupçon d'encouragements de la part de Bill et de remerciements de Tom.

Et enfin, après quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires, les portes s'ouvrirent et Leni put pour la première fois de sa vie pénétrer dans son école.

Les au-revoirs venaient d'être fait et les parents avaient eu pour ordre de disparaître et de ne revenir que dans deux heures. Bill et Tom avaient été surpris de voir qu'une fois Leni au sol, ils avaient été complètement zappés de son esprit. Il avait immédiatement été parler avec une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, l'accaparant à ses parents. Les quatre parents s'étaient regardés et avaient rigolé en voyant leurs enfants respectifs s'éloigner main dans la main.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé d'aller boire un café en attendant que l'heure tourne.  
**« -Alors, ça se passe bien avec le docteur Martin? »** demanda Bill, comme à son habitude.  
**« -Ça va...il m'a dit que je faisais beaucoup d'efforts et que c'était encourageant. »  
« C'est bien... »** répondit Bill en souriant. **« et sinon, des nouvelles de ...l'enquête? »  
« -Non. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le retrouveront. »** annonça tristement Tom.

Un silence s'installa et Bill alla chercher la main de Tom sur la table, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il le soutenait. Tom comprit parfaitement.  
***

Les deux heures s'étaient écoulées plutôt rapidement et quand ils avaient été cherché Leni, celui-ci était tout bonnement surexcité. Une vraie puce. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Angie, la petit fille qu'il avaient vu en début de matinée.

Dans la voiture, tout le monde riait beaucoup, preuve de la joie du moment. Les adultes étaient heureux de voir que tout s'était bien passé pour le petit et Leni était ravi d'avoir découvert son nouvel environnement. « z'ai même pas sortit lapinou du sac! »leur avait-il dit pour bien souligner le fait qu'il adorait l'école. Un véritable exploit en soi.

Tom aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir passer la journée en compagnie de Bill et Leni mais il devait travailler cette après-midi là. Il avait désormais la garde six enfants en tout. Et un lundi comme celui-là, il gardait une paire de jumeaux, des nourrissons de six mois. Un véritable challenge pour lui.  
Mais il se consola en se disant qu'il les verrait de toute façon le soir même, puisque  
Bill l'avait invité à venir manger chez lui et à regarder un dessin animé pour féliciter Leni de son entrée triomphante à l'école.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettrait les pieds chez Bill et il en était tout impatient. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu de vraie raison d'y aller, et il avait comme le sentiment que Bill avait un peu honte de son habitation, essayant de retarder au maximum l'instant où Tom devrait poser un pied chez lui. Mais jamais Tom ne se moquerait de quoique ce soit ayant attrait avec Bill. Il l'appréciait trop pour ça

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures trente, il sortit de l'appartement de sa mère, après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle lui demanda s'il comptait rentrer ou dormir chez Bill, et il rougit, esquivant la question en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Bien sûr, son cœur battait plus fort pour Bill, mais ça ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, si? En bouclant sa ceinture, et après avoir mis le contact, il se dit qu'en fait, il aimerait bien se mettre avec Bill. C'était un homme exceptionnel, au caractère merveilleux, et qui avait été d'une patience et d'une douceur sans bornes à son égard. Il savait qu'il aimerait l'avoir dans sa vie mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Quelque part, au fond de lui, il connaissait les sentiments de Bill à son égard, et était flatté d'avoir retenu l'attention d'un jeune homme aussi beau, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de peut-être faire une erreur, de se tromper de personne...une fois de plus. Il avait du mal à imaginer que Bill puisse être comme ça pourtant, lui-même ayant déjà vécu pas mal de galère. A son crédit, et à la plus grande admiration de Tom, il s'en était sortit la tête haute.

Sur le chemin, alors que son cerveau était alimenté de toutes ces pensées, il croisa un fleuriste. Son esprit carbura à mille à l'heure, et il se gara, décidant que pour une fois, faire le premier pas, ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Et si Bill était assez perspicace, il comprendrait, et se chargerait de faire les suivants.

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il se gara enfin sur le parking de l'immeuble de Bill. Il attrapa son bouquet sur le siège passager, et sortit de la voiture, la course de son cœur ayant doublé de vitesse. Ce simple geste d'offrir des fleurs, là où d'autres auraient offert une simple bouteille d'un vin médiocre, représentait énormément à ses yeux. Cela signifiait le renouveau, l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Cela l'engageait à énormément, et il avait peur.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de grimper les escaliers des deux étages pour se retrouver enfin devant la porte d'entrée de Bill. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre Bill crier à Leni de sortir de son bain. Apparemment ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était dedans, et non seulement l'eau était probablement froide mais en plus, il devait venir manger, avant d'aller au lit. Tom rigola en entendant Leni hurler à sa mère qu'il avait encore envie de jouer. Il avait fait la malheureuse expérience de faire prendre son bain au petit, et avait secrètement espéré ne jamais avoir à retenter l'expérience tant cela avait été un véritable enfer.

Il sonna un coup, et entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bill souriant, un torchon entre les mains.

**« Viens, rentre. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de terminer le repas de Leni »** lui expliqua-t-il en refermant la porte tout de suite derrière lui.

Tom avança de quelques pas dans le petit couloir de l'entrée. C'était en fait, plus un studio qu'un appartement, mais le tout était quand même très chaleureux et accueillant. Tom fit courir ses doigts sur le mur de couleur prune en souriant. Il n'avait déjà plus envie de partir, il faisait chaud et il se sentait à l'aise ici.

**« Euh...tiens c'est pour toi »** dit-il à Bill en lui tendant son beau bouquet : un assortiment de roses et tulipes jaune et orange.

Le visage de Bill s'éclaira un peu plus encore, et il fit voler son torchon sur son épaule, avant de se saisir des fleurs que Tom lui présentait. Il les porta à son visage et en huma l'odeur en fermant les yeux.

**« Merci, elles sont superbes. »** complimenta-t-il en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux. Le message était bien passé.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, et Tom découvrit trois portes. Elles se trouvaient toutes du côté droit du mur. La première entr'ouverte, renfermait visiblement la chambre de Leni.

**« Voilà où se cache le petit monstre des mers! »** déclara Bill en ouvrant la seconde porte, dévoilant la salle-de-bain, où Leni pataugeait joyeusement dans sa baignoire jouant avec des petits bateaux. Juste à côté se trouvait une autre porte, que Tom soupçonna être les toilettes. Juste en face de ces deux portes, se trouvait un renfoncement, à l'intérieur duquel, un lit deux places avait été installé, rentrant pile-poil dans ce coin là. Une tringle courait au plafond, et un épais rideau taupe était ouvert. Tom devina que c'était là, l'espace de Bill, et que normalement dans la journée, le rideau devait être tiré, pour caché le tout aux yeux des visiteurs. Bill le conduisit ensuite dans le petit coin salon-cuisine-salle à manger. Il y avait un canapé, une télé et un DVD, ainsi qu'une table.

**« Vas-y assieds toi »** lui proposa Bill en désignant le sofa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et retourna à ses fourneaux. L'espace cuisine était particulièrement réduit, se limitant à une plaque de gaz, un petit frigo et un évier. Pas évident de bien cuisiner, mais Bill semblait avoir l'habitude et s'en sortait très bien.  
**« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille m'occuper de Leni »** offrit Tom à Bill.  
**« Oh, ça ne te dérange pas? Ça m'arrangerait plutôt bien, en fait. »**

Tom s'exécuta et alla chercher le petit dans son bain. Leni, dont les cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air angélique, fit son plus beau sourire à Tom quand il l'aperçut.

**« Tu vas manzer chez moi? »** lui demanda-t-il en se laissant sortir hors de l'eau, et emmitoufler dans son petit peignoir à capuche.  
**« Si tu m'invite... »  
« Ouiiii! »** lui répondit le gamin, enthousiaste.  
**« Et bien alors oui, je vais manger chez toi. »** répondit Tom en commençant à l'habiller. Il lui planta un baiser sur le front avant de le hisser dans ses bras, et de retourner auprès de Bill.

En fait, Leni avait mangé avant eux, pour qu'il puisse aller au lit de bonne heure, épuisé de sa journée.

Les deux adultes se retrouvaient donc à dîner en tête à tête, devant un succulent plat de spaghettis bolognaise que Bill avait cuisiné de A à Z. Il était vraiment bon cuisinier et Tom l'en félicita. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Tom parlait librement, plus encore que jamais auparavant en présence de Bill, qui se sentait tout simplement heureux d'avoir Tom sur son territoire. C'était énorme pour lui, sa sœur était la seule personne qu'il avait autorisé à venir ici. Il était hors de question pour lui d'accepter ses parents chez lui. Il les avait rayé de sa vie et de celle de Leni, et bien qu'un peu triste que son fils n'ait pas le bonheur de connaître ses grand-parents, il ne pouvait pas accepter d'entendre une critique de plus de leur part.

Accepter Tom dans son studio, c'était lui faire faire un pas de plus dans son monde. Ce monde dans lequel, lui et Leni vivaient un petit bonheur tout simple, que Tom viendrait peut-être compléter. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le laisser partir. Et s'il en jugeait par les fleurs que Tom lui avait offert, et l'attitude qu'il avait depuis le début de la soirée, il savait que le sentiment était partagé. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire le tout premier pas, celui qui est décisif. Et connaissant le caractère de Tom, Bill savait qu'il serait à lui de faire ce premier pas. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il attendait avec une impatience fébrile l'instant où il allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. La toute première fois, sans doute la plus importante.

**« -Tu veux qu'on aille prendre le café sur le balcon? De là, on peut voir le port, c'est super joli. »** l'invita-t-il en souriant.

Tom accepta et bien vite, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis sur deux fauteuils en tissu, à déguster un bon café, tout en regardant les gens défiler sur la jetée, et en parlant calmement. Ils étaient tous les deux, tout simplement serein, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Bill était le plus nerveux des deux. Il était déterminé à ne pas laisser filer Tom, sans l'avoir embrasser, et vu que l'heure tournait à une vitesse folle, l'heure de vérité aussi.

Tom déposa sa tasse sur la petite table devant eux, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était déjà presque vingt-trois heures, et il n'allait pas tarder. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu impoli de rester aussi tard chez quelqu'un pour la première fois. Même s'il devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait réellement bien. Aucun faux-semblant, aucune larme à l'horizon, pas plus de tremblements ou de migraine horrible. Non, vraiment, ce petit studio, respirant la douceur, la joie de vivre et la vie tout simplement, lui insufflait un nouveau souffle. Bill faisait battre son coeur plus fort ce soir, rendait ses mains moites et faisait rougir ses joues. S'il se rappelait bien, tous les signes avant-coureur de la maladie d'amour. Mais lui-même n'oserait rien.

Encore cette espèce de réticence. Pas à l'égard du brun qui avait su si facilement et allègrement le mettre en confiance, mais plutôt face à lui-même. Son viol restait ancré dans son esprit, comme un frein qu'il l'empêcherait de chercher et d'attraper le bonheur quand il se présenterait. A l'inverse, il sentait que si Bill lui offrait ce même bonheur, alors il l'accepterait de bon coeur, sans crainte, et au maximum.

Il frotta ses mains entre elles, et se leva.

**« -Bon, je vais y aller, il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser aller te coucher. »** dit-il à Bill.  
**« -Oh? D'accord si tu veux. »** lui répondit celui-ci en se levant à son tour, la course de son coeur repartant au galop.

Il le reconduisit jusqu'à l'entrée, après avoir insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aider à débarrasser, alors que Tom n'arrêtait pas de lui demander. Devant la porte, Tom enfila sa longue veste à carreaux, et fit sortir ses nattes noires de par-dessous, d'un geste précis. Bill l'observait faire, et comme aimanté, s'approcha de lui lentement, mais sûrement. Tom le remarqua et releva la tête alors que Bill n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui. Il stoppa tous ses mouvements, et attendit patiemment la suite des événements, en retenant un peu son souffle.

Bill, se sentait lui, au bord de la syncope. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Tom lui chatouiller les narines, et cela l'ennivrait complètement. Il glissa ses deux mains sur le tissu de la veste de Tom, qu'il agrippa au niveau des pectoraux, et avança son visage vers le sien doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il voulait voir chaque émotion qui allait travers les yeux de Tom, détecter la moindre peur, le moindre rejet. Mais il ne vit qu'une franche approbation dans le regard doré de Tom. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, simplement, juste en surface. Une petite caresse.

Il se détacha légèrement et sourit à Tom, qui osa à son tour répondre au baiser, en capturant les lèvres de Bill avec les siennes. Et Bill glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Tom, qui lui entoura sa taille, rapprochant leur corps au maximum. Leur échange se fit plus langoureux, quand Bill osa timidement sortir sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de celle de Tom.

Celui-ci se sentait euphorique rien qu'avec cet échange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil pour un baiser. Et cette fois, ce bonheur ne lui fit plus peur. Au contraire, il l'attirait, lui promettant plus, si seulement il acceptait de faire entièrement confiance. Il tenait fermement Bill contre lui, effrayé à l'idée que peut-être il s'en aille, ou disparaisse. Il ignorait simplement que Bill comptait bel et bien rester là. Il était bien là, dans les bras musclés de Tom.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, et Tom relâcha un peu son étreinte autour du corps de Bill, qui lui, laissa tomber ses mains du cou de Tom.

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait quelque chose à dire, un truc qui lui gonflait le coeur, mais il avait peur de la réaction de Tom. Ca allait peut-être trop vite, pourtant, ça lui semblait juste.

Tom s'aperçut que Bill avait envie de parler mais n'osait pas. Aussi d'un regard plus soutenu, il l'encouragea à s'exprimer.

**« -Je...j'aimerais que tu reste... »** murmura-t-il en rougissant, et en essayant de regarder Tom dans les yeux, bien qu'il fut gêné.

Il le sentit se raidir à cette annonce, et agrippa ses avant-bras.

**« -Je suis désolé Tom. Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, tu sais? »** essaya-t-il de le rassurer.  
**« -Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, pas vrai? »** demanda Tom la voix tremblante d'émotions. L'envie y était, mais la peur se mêlait à la partie. Jamais il ne voudrait vexer Bill, mais il devait être rassurer.

**« -Non, Tom. Jamais. »** le rassura Bill en caressant sa joue, et en le dévorant du regard.  
**« -D'accord...je veux rester avec toi ce soir, et puis...après aussi. »** avoua-t-il en rougissant. Il se sentait un peu nul mais il voulait être sûr de ce que cette nuit allait lui apporter.  
**« Je comptais pas te laisser filer de toute façon. »** plaisanta Bill, détendant l'atmosphère, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Tom.

Après que Bill soit allé fermer les volets et qu'il ait éteint toutes les lumières, les deux hommes étaient allés s'installer sur le lit du brun, fermant le rideau et n'allumant qu'une seule des trois lampes murales, créant ainsi une ambiance plus intime, comme dans un cocon.

Pour le moment, ils se contentaient de quelques câlins, baisers et caresses. Bill voulait montrer à Tom toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un assoiffé de sexe, mais que ce qu'ils allaient vivre, était vrai et sincère.

Tom le savait, le sentait, il en avait envie lui aussi. Depuis la nuit de son viol, pas une seule fois la flamme du désir n'avait repris vie dans son ventre. Pourtant, ce soir là, aux côtés de Bill, en sentant sous ses doigts sa peau douce, contre sa joue et son nez ses cheveux le chatouiller, et l'odeur se dégageant de son cou venir éveiller ses sens, cette flamme se ranima. Intense, étouffante même. Il devait agir.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Bill, et le lui lécha, l'embrassa, marquant sa peau d'une trace sombre. Il laissa sa langue vagabonder tout le long de sa mâchoire, puis remonter sur son menton et venir enfin s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Il entendit Bill gémir et sentit ses mains venir agripper le devant de son t-shirt. Il sentit également ces même mains le repousser un peu. Il détacha ses lèvres de celle de Bill, et le regarda.

Bill se pinçait les lèvres, en tortillant le large t-shirt de Tom entre ses doigts. Il le regardait dans les yeux aussi, droit dans les yeux. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir sa permission. Tom hocha lentement la tête et laissa Bill faire passer le bout de tissu par-dessus sa tête. Il se retrouva torse nu, et frissonna. D'anticipation, et de plaisir tout à la fois.

Il attrapa une des mains de Bill, entre une des siennes et la guida jusqu'à son torse. Lentement, il la fit glisser de bas en haut en une caresse légère, jusqu'à ce que Bill comprenne qu'il avait l'entière permission de Tom, et n'ait plus besoin de son aide.

Petit à petit, il découvrait le corps de Tom et petit à petit Tom laissait un homme redécouvrir son corps. Ils étaient dans des positions différentes mais ressentaient tous les deux la même chose. Pour Bill, la peur de mal faire et de brusquer Tom. Pour Tom, la peur de son passé. Mais en fixant son regard dans celui de Bill, il comprit que rien de mal ne lui arriverait entre ses mains.

Alors, bien vite, le t-shirt du brun suivit le même chemin que celui de Tom. Leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements subirent le même sort.

Ils étaient allongés, et avaient rabattu la couverture sur eux. Leur petite bulle de bonheur rien qu'à eux. Leurs corps nus se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, et leur désir pour l'autre était très présent. Au milieu de toutes leurs caresses, Tom parvint à approcher trois de ses doigts de la bouche de Bill, pour qu'il les humidifie. Si lui n'avait pour des raisons évidentes pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis presque un an, Bill lui n'avait rien fait depuis bien avant la naissance de Leni. Aussi Tom ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Non, il ne voulait lui faire rien que du bien.

Très doucement et tendrement, il glissa un à un ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps de Bill, faisant un léger mouvement de va et vient, puis les écarta pour détendre le brun. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après maintes supplications de la part du brun, il le pénétra enfin. Ils n'utilisaient pas de préservatifs, et bien qu'au fond, ils savaient que c'était plutôt mal, aucun des deux n'avaient ressentit le besoin de le mentionner. Tous deux étaient de toute façon clean, et où trouver une capote dans l'appartement du jeune homme, qui depuis trois ans s'était refusé à toute relation? Alors ils n'en utilisaient pas. La prochaine fois peut-être?

Tom entama un premier mouvement de hanche, suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième tous accompagnés par ceux de Bill, dont les gémissements de bien-être et les couinements de plaisir sonnaient comme une mélodie à l'oreille de Tom. Ils faisaient l'amour en prenant leur temps, voulant profiter au maximum de la moindre sensation et découvrant avec passion le corps de l'autre.

Il était installé confortablement entre les jambes de son amant, l'écrasant de tout son poids, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur ses flancs. Le peau nue de Bill, se recouvrait de frissons intenses à chacun de ses frôlements.

Ses coups de rein étaient fermes mais lents, soutenus et agréables, touchant sans retenue le point sensible de Bill, le frictionnant intensément à chaque va et vient. Tom n'avait jamais fait l'amour de cette façon, si passionnément , si lentement, cherchant uniquement à satisfaire Bill au maximum. Sa bouche embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau du visage fin de Bill, son menton, sa joue, son front, son nez pour terminer sur ses lèvres pleines, les mordillant légèrement pour faire place à sa langue, qui partait à la rencontre de celle de son désormais petit-ami. Ils s'embrassaient alors langoureusement pendant quelques longues secondes et se séparaient à bout de souffle.

Bill avait encerclé la nuque de Tom d'un de ses bras, tandis que l'autre était replié sur son front, dans un geste d'abandon et de pure extase. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et il ne regrettait pas de s'être donné à Tom, qui s'occupait si bien de lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareilles sensations. Chacun des coups de rein de son homme était un véritable délice et lui faisait un bien fou. Son bassin accompagnait tous les mouvements de va et vient de Tom, dans un rythme calme et alangui, qui les satisfaisait. Toute l'envie des derniers mois se ressentait pleinement dans cet acte charnel, qui durait encore et encore.

Ils étaient tous les deux très discrets, ne faisant que gémir et soupirer, sans trop en faire, juste ce qu'il fallait, pour marquer leur plaisir et faire savoir à l'autre que oui, c'était bon.

Après de longues minutes de ce plaisir inhabituel, Tom commença à sentir dans son ventre et dans ses reins une douce chaleur se répandre, annonciatrice de merveilles. Il accéléra alors la cadence et Bill comprit qu'il n'était plus très loin. Lui non plus. Ses cuisses remontèrent automatiquement contre les flancs de Tom et entourèrent son bassin, ses pieds appuyant sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à aller encore plus vite. Il encadra son visage de ses deux mains et lui lécha les lèvres de façon tout à fait sexuelle et indécente en lui envoyant un regard de braise. Son souffle était de plus en plus court et de plus en plus sifflant, il allait venir, avait besoin de venir.

Une de ses mains se glissa entre leurs deux corps humides de sueur et alla empoigner son sexe qu'il commença à masturber vivement, très vite rejoint par celle de Tom qui l'accompagna, tout en continuant à donner des coups de bassin francs et rapides.

Tom sentit Bill se tendre sous lui tout d'un coup et donna un dernier coup de rein plus fort que les autres pour l'aider à venir et il sentit aussitôt un liquide recouvrir ses doigts. Il arrêta tous ses mouvements et embrassa le brun pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Il allait se retirer, sachant qu'une fois l'orgasme atteint pour le dominé, les va et vient devenaient un peu plus douloureux mais Bill resserra ses muscles pour le retenir.

**« -Non continue Tom...viens en moi »** lui ordonna-t-il à bout de souffle.

Tom s'exécuta alors et à peine quelques coups de reins plus tard, il se libéra dans le corps de Bill, dans une succession de cris rauques. Il se laissa retomber en douceur sur le corps de Bill, qui ronronna de plaisir. Tom se redressa un peu et se retira lentement en regardant Bill droit dans les yeux et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'accueillant dans ses bras quand il vint s'y blottir pour chercher un peu d'amour.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas immédiatement, préférant se câliner en silence, car les mots étaient inutiles. Ils étaient bien là, calmes et sereins, se disant chacun de son côté que cette fois, il ne s'était pas trompé de personne.

Tom venait de faire là, son plus grand pas en avant, et était prêt à reprendre une vie normale. Tout cela aux côtés du brun, et de son enfant.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand Leni vint les réveiller en sautant sur le lit, et en les dévisageant les yeux écarquillés, qu'ils se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise. Pas à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, évidemment non. Mais que répondre à un bambin de trois ans, innocent comme pas deux, qui demande à sa mère « qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton lit? » en désignant Tom du menton.

Ils s'étaient lancés un regard un peu affolé et avait trouvé une histoire bancale comme quoi, Tom était resté dormir ici parce que sa voiture ne marchait plus, et qu'il était venu se réfugier dans le lit de Bill, parce qu'il avait peur du noir.

**« -Ze te prêterai mon nounours qui fait de la lumière si tu veux. »** proposa Leni, en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Tom. Les deux adultes avaient alors explosé de rire, et le coeur de Tom s'était gonflé de joie.

[Ellipse de huit mois...]

Tom, avait depuis à peine trois semaines repris un rythme de travail plus soutenu, puisqu'il avait été embauché dans une crèche à plein temps. La garde d'enfant à domicile lui plaisait bien mais depuis que Bill, Leni et lui avaient emménagé dans un appartement trois pièces, le rentrée d'un autre salaire complet était indispensable. Maintenant plus de problème de place, ils avaient chacun leur chambre.

Le petit appartement de Bill avait été plutôt pas mal pendant un temps, mais faire l'amour seulement séparé du reste du monde par un rideau n'avait pas que des avantages, surtout quand un enfant de trois ans avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se lever en pleine nuit pour diverses raisons. Leni les avait d'ailleurs prit sur le fait au moins deux fois déjà...bonjour les questions embarrassantes qui avaient inévitablement suivit. Alors plutôt que de réduire leur vie sexuelle à néant, ils avaient pris la sage décision de trouver un appartement plus grand.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée en souriant. Il pouvait entendre de là où il était, la télé, ce qui signifiait que Leni s'était encore une fois accaparé le petit écran pour regarder une énième fois son dessin animé préféré du moment : l'âge de glace 3. Il le connaissait presque par cœur, répétant certaines répliques en même temps que Many et ses comparses. Tom se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Bill dans la cuisine, qui s'occupait déjà du repas du soir. Il lui planta un bisou mouillé sur la joue, le faisant glousser.

**« -Arrêtes avec tes bisous dégueus...moi je veux un vrai bisou. »** chouina-t-il et Tom obéit.

Il l'agrippa par les hanches, le retourna, le colla fermement contre son torse en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille tandis que sa main libre partit se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs, il le bascula en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bill attrapa le devant de son t-shirt pour se retenir et gémit, contre son gré. Au bout d'un petit moment, Tom se redressa et le relâcha.

**« Alors? C'était assez vrai pour toi...bébé? »** demanda Tom d'une voix chaude et sensuelle, totalement exagérée et en prenant un regard langoureux. Bill le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, pour la forme. En fait, il était tout retourné et un brin émoustillé. Bien sûr, c'était un baiser littéralement renversant mais depuis quelques temps déjà, il devenait de plus en plus sensible à toutes les attentions de Tom. Il ne savait pas trop d'où ça venait mais en général, ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Tom.

Tom retourna dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Leni qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre le corps de son papa. Il repensa avec émotion au premier jour où le petit l'avait appelé comme ça...c'était sortit naturellement, et il avait continué de parler comme si de rien n'était. Tom en avait été ému aux larmes. Il n'avait jamais entendu un mot si merveilleux que celui-là et depuis ce jour, il présentait toujours l'enfant comme étant son propre fils. Quand Bill vint les rejoindre à son tour, et qu'il se colla à Tom de l'autre côté, celui-ci ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce bonheur qu'il vivait. Il les aimait tellement tous les deux. Il les gratifia d'un bisou chacun et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant bercer par le flot de paroles que la télé débitait, s'endormant petit à petit.

[Ellipse de neuf mois]

**« Alors comment vont les deux hommes de ma vie? »** Demanda Bill joyeusement en pénétrant dans le salon, où Leni, perché dans les bras de Tom, regardait la neige tomber à travers la grande baie vitrée du salon, recouvrant le jardin d'un épais manteau blanc.

Les deux hommes en question lui firent alors face, un grand sourire similaire ornant leurs lèvres.

"Mutti!" s'écria Leni, en sautillant légèrement dans les bras de Tom.

Bill s'approcha d'eux après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de son écharpe. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tom et un tout doux, sur le front de son fils. Celui-ci râla en s'apercevant que sa mère portait du gloss et que désormais son front devait en être recouvert.

** « Dis donc t'es pas au lit toi? »** demanda-t-il en caressant le bout du nez de son fils.  
** « Papa, il a dit que je pouvais t'attendre, »** répondit Leni un petit sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.  
** « Maintenant, Mutti est là alors au dodo! »** s'interposa Tom.

Leni déposa un petit baiser de bonne nuit sur la joue de Tom et quand il vit Bill s'approcher de lui, il tendit le bras vers l'avant et ouvrit sa main juste devant les lèvres de sa mère.

** « Sinon je vais avoir du truc collant partout sur mes joues, »** expliqua-t-il aux adultes.

Bill lui fit une tête choquée tandis que Tom rigolait. Il se reçut une petite claque sur l'épaule.

** « Au lieu de rire, emmène le p'tit monstre au lit, va! »**

Dans la chambre, Tom déposa Leni au sol et alla chercher un pyjama propre dans la commode, tandis que le petit se déshabillait.

Il se retourna et sourit attendri devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Leni se débattait avec son petit t-shirt bleu. Quand il parvint à l'enlever,il était à bout de souffle, ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais il fit un grand sourire vainqueur à Tom, dévoilant toutes ses petites dents blanches, et se débarrassa du bout de tissu au pied de son lit.

Tom s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour lui enfiler son pantalon. Leni posa ses petites mains sur ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et se laissa habiller en silence.

** « Tu t'es lavé les dents chéri? »** lui demanda Tom tendrement en lui enfilant son t-shirt.  
**« Oui...sens »** lui répondit le petit garçon en lui soufflant dans le nez.

Tom se recula en rigolant et pinça le nez de son fils.

**« Ouais, ça va, ça sent bon. »** constata-t-il **« Allez, p'tit bout, au lit! »** ordonna-t-il en se levant et en donnant un petit tape sur les fesses de Leni, qui s'exécuta en ricanant.

Il s'engouffra sous sa couette barbapapa et réclama un dernier baiser à Tom. Celui qui aide à s'endormir.

**« Papa, tu laisses la lumière dans le couloir, hein? »** s'assura-t-il alors que Tom éteignait la lumière principale de la pièce.

**« Bien sûr chéri. A demain. »** le rassura-t-il en sortant de la pièce et en laissant la porte entre-baillée.

Il rejoignit Bill, qui était dans la cuisine en train de réchauffer ce qu'il avait préparé pour le repas de Leni.  
Il alla se placer derrière lui et enlaça tendrement sa taille avant de lui planter un bisou humide dans le creux de son cou. Bill émit un petit soupir appréciateur et se relaxa dans l'étreinte.

Après le repas, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambre pour peut-être regarder un film ou bien simplement parler. C'était en fait ce que Bill avait à l'esprit.

Il rentra dans la pièce assombrie juste derrière Tom et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son enfant.

Tom avait allumé sa lampe de chevet, créant ainsi un petit halo de lumière, leur permettant de mieux y voir.  
Le brun détailla l'homme dos à lui, en train de se débarrasser de son t-shirt puis il sourit alors que son cœur s'emballait.

C'était le genre de situation qui lui faisait pleinement réaliser que Tom lui appartenait et qu'il allait rester à ses côtés pendant un bon bout de temps. Et il était simplement heureux et serein que Tom fasse partie de leurs vies, à lui et à Leni.

Sa vie avait prit un véritable tournant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il lui avait offert une vie meilleure, plus belle et la stabilité dont Leni avait besoin.

Rien n'avait été simple pourtant au début. Tom était brisé, complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Mais petit à petit, il avait finit par s'ouvrir, se révéler et Bill avait eu la chance de découvrir la merveilleuse personne qui se cachait derrière l'épaisse muraille que Tom avait bâtit autour de lui.

Il s'approcha de son homme, le contourna et enlaça sa taille, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à ronronner de plaisir quand Tom l'enlaça à son tour et lui embrassa le front tendrement avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour lui masser le cuir chevelu.

**« Tu sais que je suis content de t'avoir dans ma vie, »** murmura-t-il pour ne pas perturber la douceur du moment.  
**« Hum, hum, »** affirma Tom en faisant glisser sa joue contre celle de Bill. **« Je ressens la même chose que toi tu sais? »**

Bill sourit contre son épaule et lui câlina le dos quelques instants, profitant lui aussi des caresses amoureuses que Tom lui offrait.

Il voulait prendre son temps avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il savait allait changer leurs vies et il l'espérait, souder leur couple.

**« Tu sais ce que j'aime par dessus tout? »** demanda-t-il finalement, et quand il sentit Tom hausser les épaules, il poursuivit. ** « Quand Leni t'appelle papa... »  
« Oui moi aussi mais...des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver. J'ai l'impression de ne pas ****être à la hauteur. »  
« Moi, je t'assures que si...et je suis sûr que ça sera pareil... »**commença Bill mystérieusement, en prenant une des mains de Tom dans la sienne et en la faisant glisser jusqu'à son ventre, par-dessus son pull, **« pour celui-là »**, termina-t-il en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux de son regard le plus perçant, prêt à déceler la moindre émotion.

La confusion envahit Tom l'espace d'un instant et il fronça les sourcils, mais très vite la lumière se fit dans son esprit et un sourire émerveillé apparut sur ses lèvres.

**« C'est vrai? »**demanda-t-il dans un souffle à Bill, faisant passer sa main sous le haut de Bill pour toucher son ventre nu.  
Celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Tom se laissa submerger par l'émotion.  
**« Je...mais comment c'est possible? »** interrogea-t-il le brun, en les faisant tous les deux asseoir sur le lit et en enroulant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de ce dernier.  
**« Oh...et bien, je ne suis pas sûr à 100% mais je crois bien avoir une petite idée quand même »** se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
**« Te moques pas de moi... »**geignit Tom **« Je veux dire...je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants... »**raisonna-t-il à voix haute.  
**« Hum...les médecins ont dû se tromper tu vois! Ou alors, c'est toi qui est surpuissant! »** finit-il en rigolant et en embrassant la joue de Tom.

Tom rigola à son tour, réalisant soudain pleinement ce que cette nouvelle signifiait réellement. Il allait être papa. L'homme qu'il aimait et qui avait changé sa vie du tout au tout, alors que lui-même se pensait perdu à jamais, allait lui donner un enfant. Il n'aurait pu expliquer ce qu'il se passa à cet instant dans son corps. Une chaleur, presque étouffante l'envahit brusquement et son cœur se mit à palpiter sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Ça y était, le bonheur, le vrai, le seul et l'unique était juste là à portée de main. Il n'avait juste plus qu'à l'attendre puis quand il serait enfin là, il n'aurait qu'à refermer sa main dessus pour le conserver jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tom pénétra dans la pièce à peine éclairée, le cœur battant. Dans le coin gauche se trouvait le lit, sur lequel Bill était allongé, tenant dans ses bras une petite couverture blanche. Il dévorait des yeux son bébé, et ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de Tom.

Tom, quant à lui s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas tremblant. Peu importe combien de fois il répèterait l'exercice, l'émotion lui dévorerait toujours le cœur. Il retira sa casquette, et s'approcha du lit de Bill, qui releva la tête quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids son. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et se laissa embrasser.

D'une main délicate, il écarta un peu la couverture du visage du bébé, pour que Tom puisses mieux y voir.

« -Je te présente Ada… » Lui murmura-t-il, ému.

L'émotion serra la gorge de Tom, et sans rien dire, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de bonheur, il fit glisser un de ses doigts sur la joue de sa petite fille. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il pouvait deviner sous son petit bonnet rose pâle, ses cheveux noirs. Elle était, de son avis, très belle.

Il sentit Bill se décaler sur le côté droit du lit, et le regarda.

« -Tiens, installe toi pour pouvoir la prendre. » Lui proposa Bill, et Tom appuya son dos contre le dossier du lit et étendit ses jambes contre le matelas. Quand Bill lui déposa l'enfant dans les bras, elle ne pesait rien du tout. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux bleu sombre, et fit une petite moue de désagrément d'avoir été bougée des bras confortables de sa mère. Il se pencha contre elle et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front, en respirant doucement son odeur.

Il sentit le bras de Bill s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et sa tempe s'appuyer contre le sienne. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre son oreille, et ils restèrent comme cela, sans parler, juste à apprécier ce premier moment avec leur petite merveille.

**EPILOGUE**

La porte s'ouvrit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, révélant le petit Leni, qui tenait la main d'Axelle, sa première petite sœur âgée d'un an et demi, suivis par Simone qui rayonnait de bonheur.

Ils s'approchèrent des deux parents qui les regardaient en souriant. Bill attrapa Leni et le plaça entre lui et Tom pour qu'il puisse voir Ada. Il se saisit ensuite d'Axelle, et la garda sur ses genoux, alors que la petite lui faisait un câlin.

Toute la pièce semblait respirer le bonheur, et la joie de vivre. Seuls les petits cris de faim d'Ada perturbèrent ce silence, et Bill s'occupa de lui donner à manger.

Tom tenait sur ses genoux Axelle, et contre son flanc Leni. Sa mère était assise dans une chaise près de Bill, et le regardait nourrir Ada.

Il serra ses deux enfants plus fort contre lui, et sans trop chercher à les stopper, ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait dans la vie.

D'accord, il avait été violé, et l'on n'avait pas retrouvé son agresseur. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée qu'on le rattrape un jour.

Mais est-ce que cet épisode sombre de sa vie avait une quelconque importance face au spectacle qui s'offrait aujourd'hui à lui ?

Il décida que non, et que sa vie était plus belle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et sans en être reconnaissant, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir apporté tout ce qui était sien aujourd'hui.

Merci à Bill et Leni d'avoir croisé son chemin, et de l'avoir rendu heureux…sa vie était comme il avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

L'ensemble est assez guimauveux, j'avoue. Mais j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire même s'il m'a prit un temps fou et que je l'ai modifié environ un milliard de fois.

En fait, j'aime tellement l'histoire que je leur ai construite que je pense le reprendre un jour quand j'aurai fini l'écriture d'une de mes deux fictions, pour en faire une fiction à part entière.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et pas trop ennuyé.


End file.
